Gone Red : A Love Story
by TamBoLuver
Summary: Lena is falling for Supergirl, but doesn't know she's Kara. Things get tricky when Supergirl goes bad, Lena's secrets surface, and Alex, has to protect Lena from her crazed sister.
1. Chapter 1

The night sky cloaked National City in a heavy darkness. Underneath the bright stars is a city ripe with crime. It's only amidst this darkness that the criminal element dares to strike and even thrive. Dimly lit streets, scattered party-goers, and an abysmal lack of police presence; only breeds trouble on a night like tonight. Leaving any unwitting bystander open to become the city's next victim.

Among the scattered few, a petite, milky skin, raven-haired beauty makes her way through the nightclub crowds. Her high heels echoing off the concrete as she swiftly tries to escape the busy sidewalks. After a short while she manages to seclude herself on a less trafficked walkway, slowing her speed to a steady pace. Her eyes gaze up at the stars and she stares thoughtfully into the sky.

She stops for a moment to look down at her phone. There's a picture of a brunette woman dressed in red cape and blue spandex suit; a large S embedded across her chest. Her pale lips curl into a smile as she looks down at the phone with a sparkle in her emerald green eyes. An oasis develops in her eyelids as she shivers from the chill. Placing her phone in her pocket, she hurriedly starts once again on her journey.

As she begins to walk, every mid stride, she can hear the sound of footsteps following behind her. She pauses and the sound ceases, then begins again but adds a bit more speed in her pace. But the footsteps speed up as well, then finally she stops once more, "You better be selling girl scout cookies," she says, turning to face her pursuer. The sudden sight of a gun makes her draw back as she raises her hands in view of her assailant.

"Sorry Ms. Luther, no Thin Mints for you," the stranger says. He stands about six feet in height wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, trousers, and a large medallion gold chain. Due to his girth, the zipper on his jacket is unable to extend pass his stomach which protrudes like one of a women in her fourth trimester. He waves his gun at her, but the woman's eyes remain fixated on the intense pressure placed on his zipper.

"How about you put the gun down, and we both walk away and forget about this?" she suggests.

"Can't do that…See your brother killed my brother, and we are an eye for an eye type of family," he replies. He points the gun directly toward her. She closes her eyes and shields her face with her hands. Suddenly, a loud crash rings out and her eyes shoot open. Standing before her is the brunette whose picture she'd been admiring in her phone. Her blue eyes are slightly concealed by the long locks of hair cascading down to her shoulders.

"Lena are you okay?" her rescuer asks.

Lena looks over and sees her attacker lying beside a trash receptacle, "Thank you," she responds.

"Anytime." The red caped heroine looks down at the crook with a shadow of contempt in her face. In the blink of an eye both she and the criminal vanish out of sight.

Alone once more and soaking in the gravity of what just occurred, alternate outcomes began to play in her mind. A rush of adrenaline stirs her into a heightened sense of alertness. She feels the shock slowly begin to wear off as a feeling of fragility takes hold. The weight of her body overwhelms her and her knees collapse beneath her. But before her legs can hit the pavement she is quickly swooped up onto her feet.

"I got you," a voice says.

"Supergirl," Lena says softly, "you came back."

"I wanted to drop big boy off at the station," she replies. "I'm going to taking you home now." She lifts Lena off her feet and the two float up into the clouds.

Soaring through the sky, peaceful silence was all that persisted above the city and its lights. The cool air whips across their faces as the caped hero zips pass the birds like a Boeing jet, disrupting their flying patterns, and causing mild chaos for the flock. She dips in trajectory without warning and her passenger lets out a shriek. Lena looks to her for signs of distress but finds instead; a devious grin playing across Supergirl's face.

"Not funny," Lena says.

"A little funny," Supergirl replies.

They lock eyes; Supergirl's pearly blues glisten in the moonlight causing Lena to withdraw her gaze abruptly. An expression of curiosity shadows Supergirl's cheekbones but she withholds any mention of Lena's sudden shift. Instead, she chooses to focus on the path ahead and their flight continues with no more exchange of words, or glances. Minutes later they arrive to their destination landing softly on the roof of Lena's luxury apartment building.

As soon as the strong jawed savior touches down, Lena leaps from her arms, just as quickly as she'd been swept into them. She darts toward the penthouse door that is attached to an octagonal glass dome. There's a clear view into Lena's abode. A spacious two-story layout.

"You're welcome to come in," Lena says.

Supergirl moves from her stationed position on the roof and toward the door. "I've never seen your home before."

"Yeah, I guess you haven't." She presses her finger against the bio-metric lock and the door unlocks. "Neither has Kara, and she's my best friend," Lena says, as they enter the apartment.

Supergirl takes a few steps inside then stops and scans the apartment; making use of her x-ray vision. "It's all clear in here Ms. Luthor."

"Lena, please."

"Lena," Supergirl repeats.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Lena asks. She walks over to her wet bar and tosses her jacket on the bar stool.

"No thank you, I actually was heading somewhere when we cross paths."

Lena returned from behind the bar, "Well thank you," she says, stopping steps away from her guest. "If there is anything I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well now that you mention it… maybe no more walking alone at night," Supergirl suggests.

"I can't agree to that. I like a good midnight stroll."

"Lena please," Supergirl pleads, "one day I might not be there to save you."

Lena grimaces, "Who says I need you to save me?" she replies, as she takes a step closer. "Maybe one day you'll be the one that needs saving."

Supergirl chuckles, "I have no doubt that if the occasion arises you're more than capable," she leans in; "but till then, I'm the one doing the saving. So, try to stay safe."

She turns away and takes off into the darkness. Lena fixates on the blue blur as it disappears into the horizon. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she caresses her folded arms as the cold air nips away at her bare skin. She places her back against door shutting it close, then slides down onto the floor. Burying her head into her lap she sits quietly then a sudden knock on the door startles her upright.

Rising to her feet, she glances at the clock on her wall then shuffles over to her front door. A quick view of her monitor makes her eyes roll back into her head. Hesitantly she swings the door open. Standing before her is a middle aged brunette, slender build with broad shoulders, and a long neck. She dons a high fashion pant suit, high heels, trench coat, and stands at about five nine. Her towering shadow casts a long shade over Lena's small frame.

"What do you want?" Lena asks, not extending a similar invitation as she'd done previously. She enters back into her apartment leaving the door ajar and leaving the woman an option to enter.

The woman pushes pass the door before it shuts completely. "As always, a pleasure to see you too," the woman says scornfully.

"What do you want, Lillian?" Lena asks bluntly.

"Oh so it's Lillian now?"

"It makes more sense than calling you Mom. Especially since, when it comes to me, you tend to fall short of that moniker."

"Still playing the victim, I see?"

"Still playing the victimizer," Lena retorts.

Lillian removes her coat and places on a nearby seat then takes a seat herself. She looks up at her daughter, her cold blue eyes piercing into Lena's. She reaches into her pocket pulls out a card then holds it out. Lena glares cautiously from the distance, then grabs the card from her mother's grip.

"What is it?" she asks.

"You'll need it to go visit your brother," Lillian informs her.

Lena hands the card back, "I'm not going to visit him," she says definitively. She walks back behind the bar, pours a shot of bourbon then chugs it. A disapproving glare from her mother, and she takes another shot.

Her mother stands from her chair, "In that case, he says to ask you how plans are going?" she asks.

Lena's complexion turns pale and her face twists, "What did he tell you?"

"Everything," Lillian replies, dragging out every syllable.

"I told him not to say anything to anyone!" Lena says.

"You left him no choice. You stopped coming to visit and hadn't returned his calls," Lillian replies.

"Damn him!"

Lillian slithers toward the bar, "Ha! I told him, but he just wouldn't hear it," she says, "he just wouldn't believe his baby sister would turn her back on him."

"I didn't," Lena replies, hoarsely.

"You did and you know it," Lillian responds. She turns away from her daughter and grabs her coat from the chair.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Lena shouts, throwing the empty glass at her mother, and misses her by inches. "What do you plan on doing with this information?" she demands.

Her mother chuckles at the sight of the broken glass. "Don't you worry. You can go back to your pet reporter and her merry band of misfits. See how that works out. And when it doesn't, you know where to find your family." She exits the penthouse leaving Lena standing in the middle of her living room with a helpless look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The air is thick with smoke when Supergirl arrives on scene. A tanker truck has tipped over on the road and flames enrapture the vehicle and the surrounding area. There is a large emergency response already dispatched to the area; police, fire, and medical. She scans the crowd through the chaos until a familiar face appears through the ash.

"Supergirl quick!" the woman shouts, pointing at the truck. Following the woman's prompt, Supergirl jets toward the truck. Suddenly, a mini explosion blasts outward from the back of the truck, knocking back the firemen who'd been tending to the fire. She levitates above the sizzling truck and with a deep exhale blows out the rising blaze. An exuberant roar of applause emanates from the people below her. She gives a smile as sets her red boots back onto ground.

Again, she searches the crowd, "Alex!" she shouts. Alex reappears from the masses.

"Where were you?" Alex asks— her attention focused on two agents who pass by with a line of prisoners— "put them in the back of the wagon," she commands.

"I'm sorry, I got sidetracked."

Alex shouts off some more orders to her men, then addresses Supergirl, "You're thirty minutes late," she says.

"What do you want me to say?" Supergirl asks, as she begins to walk away.

Alex follows, "I don't know…you could tell me where you were at least?"

"Lena got into a situation and needed my help," she answers, with some hesitance.

"Kara…" Alex sighs. They both stop in their tracks.

"What?" Kara moans.

"You are not Lena's personal assistant."

"She was in danger. It's not like she was asking me to pick up her laundry," Kara says.

"Yeah, but if she did you'd probably do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asks.

"Nothing," Alex says, walking toward her car as Kara follows.

"No. Say whatever you were about to say."

"You don't want to hear it so—"

"Alex," Kara says, sternly.

"– it's just that… when it comes to Lena. Your judgement can be a little skewed."

"Not true."

"Kara, I have never seen you jump so quickly to defend anyone. Not in the way you defend her. And I mean beyond reason and logic at times."

"She's my best friend. Am I not supposed to stick up for her?" Kara asks.

"Look, I get it, but when you let her get in the way of your responsibilities as Supergirl. I have an obligation as your sister to say something."

After saying her final peace, Alex slides into her car and takes off. Kara stands alongside the wreckage and watches as her sister drives off. The sound of sirens blare behind her and beneath that, the chatter of the people discussing the great feat she'd just undertook. A vibration seeps out from inside her cape and she reaches in and pulls out her phone. She answers, "Hey Lena," she says, then pauses. "Yeah sure, I'll see you then." She hangs up the phone then takes to the skies once again.

Hidden away in the haul of a dark cargo ship. Lillian Luther sits ominously inside a tiny office space surrounded by a swarm of her minions. It smells as though old cigars, metal, and rust has settled deep inside the dingy walls. She stares contemplatively outside a small window while sipping tea from a Chinese porcelain cup. A large man appears from the entryway; his shoulders so broad that he shifts sideways to pass through the threshold.

"It's done," he tells her. His half cybernetic face screened in darkness.

Lillian gracefully places her tea cup on the desk in front of her then extends her hands toward him. He places a box on the tips of her fingers and she takes hold of it, caressing his hand slightly upon his release. A sly grin takes hold of her face but the dark skinned man is unfazed and quickly melds back into the ranks. She opens the box, and a look of satisfaction pours from her eyes.

"How sure are they that this will work?" she asks.

"Pretty sure," her right-hand man answers.

"Side effects?"

"Indeterminable."

"No matter," she says, handing the box over to another henchman. "You know where to deliver this?" she asks. The man nods and takes his leave. She looks over at her cyborg counterpart, "All that is required is for it to do its part. I can't control for everything."

Kara strolls purposefully down the concrete pathway; the sound of children laughing and dogs barking lingers in the background. She scans the surrounding green acres with a veneer of confusion on her face as she surveys the area. The wind blows her loose brown curls into her face, and she tosses the long locks over her right shoulder. She shelters her pupils from the rays of the sun and stops abruptly in the middle of the path so that she might refine her search.

"Kara!" a voice calls out. She looks and see Lena waving at her with one hand, urging her over. As she approaches, she notices that Lena is seated on a blanket with a picnic basket at her side, and a wine glass in hand. When she finally makes it to the picnic area, her eyes are drawn immediately to the large S embroidered on the fabric beneath her friend. It's grossly enlarged, and is the exact symbol that she's currently concealing under her white-collar shirt.

Lena is leaning back, exuding confidence with every breath she takes. Her eyes radiate with excitement and warmth at the sight of her friends' arrival. She reaches her hand upward toward Kara and smiles. The sunlight reflects off the grass and adds a twinkle to her pleasant pupils. Kara reaches out to accept her hand but is engrossed by the delight on Lena's face. Their gaze at one another does not waver, even as Lena tugs the khaki wearing reporter to the ground.

"When you said you wanted to meet in the park and have lunch I didn't think you meant a picnic," Kara says, situating herself on the fabric.

"Well, we always talk about having one but we never do, and look—" Lena points out toward the other side of the grass, "—I bought guests." It's Winn and James. They're playing frisbee with a couple of guys Kara recognizes from the DEO.

"Okay, but the blanket. Really?" Kara asks, as she gestures emphatically at the obnoxious emblem.

"What? You don't like?"

"It's not really you," Kara says.

Lena observes the sheet for a moment, "You're right, maybe it's not," she responds, before taking a swig of wine.

There was a reflective inflection in her tone that was obvious to Kara. But instead of engaging her on the shift in her intonation, she says, "Also, I don't think there is enough food here for all of us."

"Well this isn't for them. This is for us," Lena replies. She picks up her fork and a small portion of food, then glides the meal to Kara's lips. "Try it," she insists.

Kara takes the bite of food and is taken aback, a delightful moan hums from her lips. "That is so good, what is that?" she asks, with brightened eyes.

Lena giggles, then takes her thumb across the side of Kara's lower lip. "Just a new recipe I wanted to try," she answers.

Kara follows with a slight lick of the lip. She can taste the lingering fragrance from Lena's lotion. "Thanks, did I get it all?" she asks.

Lena squints, "Looks like it from here." She shifts towards her friend but stops inches from her face and peers intently. "All clear," she says with a tender whisper.

Their eyes meet again, but this time Lena holds strong in her gaze. Kara, however, becomes unwittingly entranced by the emerald embankments of ocular tissue embedded in Lena's face. A surprising rush of adrenaline shoots through her body taking hold of her senses. "Thanks," she says, with a tremble.

Lena pulls back into her seat with a gloomy look on her face. Then suddenly, a frisbee comes flying between the two women and lands into Lena's food. A backsplash of sauce lands onto the two surprised women. James runs up with his bald tan head shimmering in the light. He grabs up the disc, "You guys wanna join us?" he asks.

The two women look at each other first and then at him, and simultaneously shake their heads. He waves them off playfully and returns to the game. Kara reaches for a napkin hanging from the picnic basket and begins to wipe food particles off her picnic companion. The spill extends upward and onto Lena's bicep. Her sleeveless shirt and slacks also marred in the mess.

Lena stares down at Kara whose concentration is directed at wiping food off her pants. "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to laugh or judge me," she says.

"You know you can tell me any—"

Lena interrupts. "I have feelings for Supergirl," she blurts.

Kara immediately stops cleaning and pops her head up. "No… no you don't," she responds; shaking her head defiantly.

"See, this is the reason I didn't want to tell you. Cause now you're freaked out."

"I am not freaked out. A bit confused but not freaked out."

"I hope that's not your poker face," Lena retorts.

"Okay, I get… I see what's happening," Kara tries to rationalize, "She saves your life a lot. It's very Superman and Lois… now your feelings are a bit mixed up."

"Really Kara, you think I can't tell the difference."

"No Lena, I don't think you can. Not in this case."

"I'm telling you this because I need your support. Not because I need you to invalidate my feelings." Lena stands up and begins to walk away.

Kara leaps to her feet and grabs hold of her arm. "Don't go," she pleads. She gestures for Lena to take a seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of your feelings."

Lena eases back to the ground and Kara follows. "I know how this sounds, 'the sister of notorious alien hater: in love with an alien,' the headlines practically write themselves."

"So, you're thinking this is headline worthy?" Kara ponders aloud.

"I don't know what I'm thinking. I have a hundred worse case scenarios running through my head, and none of them founded on logic."

"Well here's one to consider; what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

A sunken expression comes across Lena's face, the shine in her eyes disappears. "Then, I guess, that would make it a hundred and one."


	3. Chapter 3

After a long lunch, Kara finds herself back at the DEO, secretly hoping for any action to break out. She longs for a distraction, anything to keep Lena's admission from plaguing her thoughts. Lounging at Winn's station, she takes a liking to his fidget spinner. She twiddles it between her fingers while staring up at the ceiling. The sound of multiple footsteps approaching pulls her out from her trance. She sits upright and sees, Alex, Winn, James and J'onn forming a circle around her.

The agents that are present concede to the grave air that takes over the room, and withdraw in silence. Kara sit alone as her friends tighten in around her. They take turns glaring at one another, but no one says anything. Another lap of stares is exchanged, then finally someone speaks. "Kara, we want to talk to you about last night," James says, "as it pertains to Lena," he adds, reluctantly.

Kara throws a look at Alex, "What is he talking about?" she asks.

"Come on Kara, you know what he's talking about?" Alex replies.

"Kara, you showed up late and an easily preventable fire broke out," J'onn says.

Kara looked over at Winn, "You have something you want to add?"

"I'm good. Just here for emotional support," he replies, with both thumbs up.

"I'm getting tired of having this discussion," Kara says, addressing the entirety of the room.

"Well we need to," Alex replies, "it's one thing for you guys to hang out. But how many "situations" has Lena gotten into that you've had to save her from?"

"I don't know, a few, I haven't kept count. It's not like she's going out of her way to be a victim."

"Yes true, but she's also gone rogue more than once. Putting herself in that danger," James says.

"So has everyone else in this room," Kara rebuts. She stands to her feet. "And I've helped all of you. What makes Lena undeserving?"

Alex steps forward, "No one is saying that she's undeserving."

"That sounds like exactly what you're trying to say," Kara replies.

"All we are saying, is maybe Lena needs to learn to help herself," J'onn clarifies.

Kara darts away from the group without a word and makes her way down the hall. Alex quickly gives chase and follows her into one of the nearby training rooms. In her frustration, Kara takes a fist to the nearest training dummy and knocks it over. "Leave me alone Alex," she says.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. Not until you make me understand."

"Understand what?" Kara asks, as she paces the floor.

"Why Lena? Why do you need to believe in her so much?"

Kara stops to look Alex in the eye. "Because more than anyone I know, she needs me to believe in her. I think even more than she needs her next breath."

"Why do you have to be the one responsible for her?" Alex asks.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Kara asks. She walks over and grabs Alex by the shoulders. "Lena is a person who is right in front of me, and she needs my help, my guidance even. What kind of hero would I be if I just ignore that?"

"I suppose not a very good one," Alex concedes.

A devious grin plays across Alex's face and she takes on an offensive position. She starts to orbit Kara tactfully then lightheartedly begins to goad her with a light shove. Backing away and extending her hand, she waves her opposition toward the middle of the room. She plants her feet sturdily on the mat beneath her feet.

Kara strolls over toward her agitator. She shifts side to side while her feet dance across the mat. A right warning jab is thrown, but Alex deflects with a swipe of her arm. Kara smiles, and a retaliatory punch flies toward her face. She dodges the attack with an easy shift of the head. Then a flurry of fists swings back and forth between the two women, each countering the other.

Kara drops swiftly swiping her leg at her competitor's foot. She misses then jumps back to her feet, "Since you guys bought up Lena—" she throws a punch, but it doesn't land, "—she confessed something to me today."

Alex throws a front leg kick at Kara's ribs, but the hero blocks the strike with her forearm. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Alex asks; quickly spinning and landing her calf on the other side of her opponent's rib cage.

Kara stumbles back for a moment, but quickly steadies herself again. She wags her right finger disapprovingly then comes across with a left hook. Alex's head retracts from impact. Nestling her chin in her hand, she throws a shady glare. "She told me she has feelings for me," Kara tells her.

"What?!" Alex shouts. A direct jab to the nose catches her off guard. "Not fair. I wasn't read—" she pauses, "Wait, Lena's in love with you?" she asks.

"Well, not exactly me. But Supergirl," Kara says, stepping away from the bout. They move their conversation over to the bench.

"You are Supergirl, Kara."

"Yeah but Lena doesn't know that."

"Awkward…"

"That's helpful," Kara responds.

"I warned you about what might happen if you didn't tell her."

"Oh yes I remember that discussion, 'Kara you better tell Lena your secret identity... she may fall in love with you.'"

"Hilarious… I told you not telling her might have some unforeseen consequences. And I'd say this is a big one, wouldn't you?"

"This sucks!" Kara shouts, burying her face in her palms. "She wants me to set her up on a date."

"Ha!" Alex chuckles. Kara looks up from her hands. "Oh, you're serious," Alex says.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kara asks.

"Kara can I just ask—"

"Yeah."

"—is it possible that you might have similar feelings for her too?" Alex asks.

"Alex, I can't have feelings for her that's ridiculous." Kara darts to her feet and begins pacing the floor again.

"I didn't ask if you can. I asked if you do?"

"Again, that's ridiculous," Kara responds, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not," Kara insists.

Alex stands and takes her by the chin. "Listen to me baby sister," she says, "you better take some time to sort through your feelings, especially before talking to your friend."

Kara nods, "I hear you." Alex kisses her on the forehead and they head back toward operations.

The unceasing rain bounces off the glass of the penthouse resulting in a melodic rhythm that echoes between the walls. The smell of a freshly cooked meal fragrances the atmosphere of the apartment. Lena appears from around the corner of the wet bar with empty plates in hand. She walks over to the dining room table and places the plates down by the utensils.

There is an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms and a basket of rolls, set on top of a purple satin table cloth. A bottle of wine cools at the edge of the table, and a long blue candle stands in the center. She tries to light the candle but the wind entering from her open roof door makes it difficult. Just as the wick catches the flame a strike of thunder roars outside. Startled by the sound, she jolts back and catches a glimpse of a shadow on the other side of the glass. She tries to peer through the torrential waters, but she doesn't see anything.

Outside her metropolitan abode, the rain pours relentlessly. An occasional string of lightening or thunder radiates the dark sky with light, but not too much. Otherwise, Lena would have been able to see that it was Supergirl creating the shadowy figure outside her window. She'd been outside observing Lena as she set up the extravagant dinner arrangement.

Drenched in rain water, Kara floats back and forth mumbling to herself. Her curly locks have morphed into string and she can feel drops of water dripping from the tip of her nose. She takes a deep breath than lands onto the roof. A phone rings, and she peeks into the window just as Lena runs over answer it. She shakes off a bit of rain and takes another deep inhale before she moves towards Lena's open door.

Lena is hanging up the phone just as Supergirl passes through the threshold. Lena's long black hair obscures her face as she extends to place her phone on the nearby side table. She turns her head towards the open door allowing her soaking wet guest to get a full-frontal view of her ensemble. The hostess's smile reaches across the room, welcoming her visitor with a glimmer of warmth.

An unexpected flood of emotions cascades from the hero's chest and down to her gut. A flutter of excitement erupts in her core and steals her ability to breath. The hostess sashays toward her, somwhat constricted by the fabric of her dress; which at a distance, seems to have fused to her frame. Her straight long hair is tossed across her left shoulder, exposing the chiseled features of her alluring neckline.

Supergirl's eyes wrap around the curves of the dark purple dress. In an anxious silence, she scrutinizes the modest slit that exposes the milky tissue of Lena's voluptuous thigh. Her pupils shoot back up to her friend's face. Lena's lips are moving, but the hero can't hear a word she says. Then suddenly, Lena is standing beside her with a towel in hand.

"Oh my God, you're soaked," she says, as she wraps the towel around Supergirl's shoulders.

"I'm okay."

"You're not," Lena replies. There's a look of concern on her face as she leads her guest into the comfort of her home, shutting the door behind them.

"Really, I'm fine," Supergirl says while drying off with the towel.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Lena says.

"Well, Kara thought it was important that I see you tonight. So here I am."

"She's a good friend," Lena says, sincerely.

Supergirl directs her sight at the table, "Should I have come later?" she asks.

"No, actually this is for you." Lena gestures over the lay out, "well for us. You know, to eat."

"Didn't you just say you didn't think I was going to come?"

Lena smiles coyly. "Well just in case you did." She takes the wet towel away from Supergirl and drapes it over the bar stool. Lena catches her staring at the flowers on the table. "Those are plumerias, they're my favorite."

"Yeah, I remember," Supergirl says. "Why is it that you wanted to see me?" she asks.

"You want to sit down. Would you like some food or maybe I can get you a drink?" Lena asks.

"Actually, I can't stay long."

A look of disappointment comes across Lena's face. "Oh, that's too bad."

"I don't mean to rush you, but if you could just tell me what you need?" Supergirl asks.

Lena plunges into her chair in a defeated manner. "This is what I need," she answers, "You and me alone. Having dinner and maybe an actual conversation."

"Oh, I see," Supergirl responds. She pulls the other chair closer to Lena and takes a seat.

"Do you see really? Because I didn't think I can get clearer than this dress," Lena says.

Supergirl takes her by the hands, "You look beautiful—"

Lena interrupts. "But..."

"—but… we can only ever be friends," Supergirl replies.

Lena pulls away and breaks from Supergirl's grip. "So, you're not interested in me?"

"It's not like that," Supergirl says.

"So, you are interested in me?" Lena asks.

"It's not that simple."

"So please explain it to me. I have multiple degrees. I'm sure we can figure this out," Lena says.

"I don't date at all. My responsibility and duty is to the people of National City," Supergirl explains. "I have no time for personal entanglements."

Lena pulls closer, "Don't you ever get lonely?" she asks.

"Of course, but I don't have time to sit and think about it," Supergirl explains.

"I call bullshit."

At this point Lena is staring directly into her eyes. "Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be," Supergirl pleads.

"I don't mean to," Lena says, "but you can't tell me that when you go home at night, you don't wish you had someone there waiting for you. I don't believe that."

Supergirl stands up, and steps away, "You don't have to believe it, but it's the truth."

Lena follows her. "You never answered my question," she says, "Do you share the same feelings as I have for you?" she asks.

Supergirl avoids eye contact. "No, I don't," she answers, firmly.

"Then why can't you look at me." Lena moves forward to touch her face, but Supergirl quickly pulls away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Supergirl says. She darts to the door, opens it, then flies off in the blink of an eye.

Lena's heart feels like it implodes in her chest as she watches Supergirl vanish from view. A single tear trickles down her face as a bereaved expression outlines her cheeks. She solemnly begins the cleanup process. A lifeless table mirrors her spirit in that moment. She lifts the candle to her lips and blows out its flame.

Kara arrives back at her place disguised in a blue t-shirt and pants. Her soaking wet hair is up in a bun and her face is hidden behind a pair of spectacles. She lags in her step as she walks down the hallway to her apartment. A few indecipherable words pass under her breath, a few erratic gestures, and she begins to resemble a mentally unstable person. As she reaches her welcome mat, she sees a package sitting at her door. She picks it up, and it reads, 'from Lena.'

Carrying it into her home, she inspects it thoroughly, going so far as to apply her x-ray vision to its every corner. It's a music box, she can clearly see its outline and the metal mechanisms that form its makeup. "Kara, she doesn't even know your Supergirl," she says aloud to herself. "So, this can't be a bomb, and anyway how would it have gotten here so fast," she adds, as she begins opening her gift.

The box is light green and made of porcelain. There's an intricate design that wraps around in a whimsical manner, drawing focus to the golden handle that sit on top of the tiny chest. She takes a moment to appreciate the work as tears begin to well up in her eyes. She lifts the top open and immediately is underwhelmed by the absence of music.

In search of a power switch, she locates a back compartment to the device and pops it open. A red metal rock like object falls onto the table in front of her. The sight of the red alloy causes her to retreat, but it's too late. Its poisonous properties infiltrate her blood stream. She watches in panic, as the red venom courses through the veins in her arm before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

A blaring alarm rings out between the walls of her small space and Kara's eyes pop open. The prior evening's event weighs heavy in her posture as she rises to her feet. She peers over toward the disorienting digital nuisance, then lets two beams of light shoot from her eyes. A pleased expression rises in her cheeks as the small clock melts into mush.

Just as soon as she had gotten rid of one pestering sound another soon takes its place. This time in the form of a repetitive beeping, and its coupled with a harsh vibrating noise. She looks over on the counter, and there beside the faux music box is her cell phone lighting up like a Christmas tree. A quick view of her call log and she notices a few missed calls, most recent being from Alex. She tosses her phone to the side nonchalantly and begins to strip down. The sight of the disguise hidden beneath her camouflage makes her fling her head back in a disgust. She continues to disrobe until she is left bare, then she saunters into the shower.

At about the same time, on the other end of the city, Alex is passing under the threshold into Lena's office. The bright-eyed CEO stands by her desk signing a stack of papers that her assistant holds out before her. Another employee enters the office rushing pass Alex with more papers for the boss to view. Lena looks up from the papers noticing the other employee approaching; finally, she sees her visitor. "My apologies, just let me get through here," she says.

She finishes up with her workers, and they exit as quickly as they'd shuffled into the office. "It's okay, I'm sure you're busy," Alex responds.

"Yes very, we are working on designs for a new energy model that uses —" Lena chuckles and smiles, "I'm sorry I'm sure you don't need the boring details."

"Actually, I think I read about it in the paper" Alex says excitedly. "You're working on something that uses magnetic force to generate clean energy."

A curious glare appears in Lena's expression, "I'm surprised a field agent for the FBI has time to read up on the newest scientific research."

"Ah, but I'm a scientist as well," Alex responds.

"So, you're smart and lethal. That's a dangerous combination."

"I think Kara would tell you. I'm pretty harmless."

"Tell that to my poor heart, because right now it can't take too much of you," Lena says; her cheeks turn red, and a demure smile plays on her lips.

Alex smiles at the remark, then quickly changes the subject. "I was actually here looking for Kara. We were supposed to have breakfast across the street. She said she was going to stop here first."

"That's weird I've been texting her all night and this morning. She hasn't returned my calls. Should I be worried?" Lena asks.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Alex responds while looking at her phone; deep concern conveyed unknowingly in her expression. Lena's expression mirrors that of her guest, which the agent notices when she looks up from her device. "The thing about Kara, you should know. She disappears sometimes, its fine. I'm sure she'll get back to us soon," Alex says, assuredly.

"She disappears?" Lena questions.

"Yep, just drops everything. After a while you get used to it." Alex begins to back up slowly, "I'm going to go. When I see Kara, I'll tell her you were looking for her. Anything else you want me to tell her?"

"No, nothing too serious, just best friend stuff."

"Right, well I'll see you later then," Alex says as she slips out the door.

"Good to see you, Agent Danvers."

The bright sun beams down on Kara's pale face as she strolls down the street, coffee cup in hand. She smiles kindly at passersby, making it a point to put forth a cheerful façade. "Good Morning," she says to one man, "how are you?" she asks of another. They all react the same; confused by her exaggerated swagger. Their reaction makes her retreat into the nearest alleyway, in seconds, her joyful disposition shifts.

The Three Stooges inspired swagger converts into a confident stride once she is out of public view. As she strolls down the alley, her phone begins to vibrate in her purse. She reaches for it but is unable to grab hold of the bothersome mobile. Just as she throws her cup into the trash bin, three transient men slowly surround her. Kara doesn't acknowledge them and continues the search through her purse.

"Hey glasses!" one of them shouts.

Kara holds out her index finger. "A moment, fellas, I'm searching for my phone."

Her response results in one of the miscreants grabbing her shoulder. In turn, and with little effort, she grabs hold of his encroaching limb and flips him over onto his back. Then she returns to her search. A second man retaliates by thrusting a knife at her. She throws a swift side kick and the crook is left weaponless. He takes a run at her, but she thwarts him with a simple pivot of her hips. As he stumbles pass, she takes hold of his shirt and tosses him a few feet down the concrete.

The last man standing takes an unsteady punch and hits her directly in the mouth, knocking her glasses to the ground. Kara's pale complexion turns red and a fiery fury bleeds from her eyes. "My turn," she says. Her fist lands into his chest sending him flying backwards, and as he lands, his cry echoes through the alley. The other two men rise back to their feet, and the chiseled brunette stands before them unshaken.

They wearily move forward with their attack; an embittered war cry vents from their throats. But just as they are about to avenge their battered egos, their hopes are quashed. Suddenly they are propelled backwards, and their war cry converts into a high-pitch squeals. They take a hard fall onto their backs, and when they look up, a metal clad monstrosity looks down at them. "I think it's time you go," the metal man says.

All three men run off in their separate directions down the street. Kara and the intervening champion stare at each other until the men are out of view. The metal helmet comes off, revealing James brooding face. He rushes over to Kara with an intense look on his face. "Kara, are you crazy?" he asks. Kara disregards the question and picks her glasses up from the ground.

"You know you shouldn't be using your powers while you're…ya know, you," James says.

"It's no big deal Jimmy. No one is even here," Kara says. She looks over his shoulder and sees her friend Winn coming up on them. "Oh God, him too," she mumbles under her breath.

"What is going on?" Winn asks anxiously as he arrives on scene.

"Oh nothing, just Kara being reckless with her identity," James answers.

Kara chuckles, "I'm being reckless. You're still running around like a giant can of tuna with a shield."

"That's a bit harsh," Winn interrupts; noticing the disheartened look on his buddy's face.

"And you, Winn. I expect this from the wannabe, but you should know better."

"This is not about us Kara," James chimes in, "you're running around here exposing yourself, thereby exposing your cousin Clark too, remember him?" he asks.

Kara turns away from them and continues down the street with a carefree bounce in her step. Winn and James follow her, then pounce in front of her before she can clear the alley. Their human blockade brings about an unspoken sense of rage that transmits throughout the air and surrounds the group. "Move," Kara warns.

"No," James replies, sharply.

"Just talk to us Kara," Winn pleads. Kara's lips motion slightly but there is no sound. Her attention is drawn elsewhere. Winn follows along her line of sight to the large screen across the street. "Kara," he says, trying to get her to focus. But her eyes don't budge from the screen.

"What is she talking about?" she asks. Both of her friends turn around to identify whom Kara was speaking.

"Who, Lena?" Winn replies, pointing to her on the screen.

"Yes."

"She's holding a press conference about her new charity," James says, "you don't remember?"

"Oh yes, I must have forgot." Her friends both wave their hands in front of her face, but she is unmoved. They both glare at each other then again at the screen, but when they turn back towards Kara, she is already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex arrives at her sister's apartment and enters without a warning. "Kara," she calls out. She notices Supergirl's costume laid out on the floor then picks it up and carries it over to the kitchen island. The music box is still laid out on the table, and beside it, a blank card. Her eyes glide over the gift at first, then she catches a glimpse of a red glimmer coming from an open crevice. Alex opens the top of the trinket and finds the red kryptonite. She pulls out her phone and makes a call. "J'onn we have a problem. I'm coming in."

J'onn and Winn are seated in operations when Alex finally arrives to the office. "We need to find Kara, now!" she says, as she bursts into the room. She points to Winn, "I need you to track her phone." He starts typing away at his computer. J'onn and Winn look on as Alex dispenses an inaudible command to another agent, who immediately leaves the room afterwards.

As Winn continues with the trace, he says, "We just saw Kara ."

"Where?!" Alex asks.

J'onn interrupts. "What's going on?"

Alex sways back and forth, "I think Kara's been exposed to red kryptonite," she says.

Winn's face shoots up from the screen, "I knew something was off. She was in a bad mood, and I don't mean the 'you ate the last pot sticker' kind.

"What makes you think that she's been exposed?" J'onn asks.

"There was a music box in her apartment and the kryptonite was sitting right there," Alex replies emphatically, "she missed breakfast, she hasn't returned anyone's calls, and now Winn is saying she's acting weird."

"Let's not panic yet," J'onn says, placing his hands on both her shoulders.

Winn chimes in, "I don't know about you but I'm in a panic. Last time the red menace was here things got bad, quickly."

"That's just it. Our systems haven't detected any threats. And despite Kara being angry, Winn, you're still here," J'onn says.

"So, what are you thinking?" Alex asks.

"Winn, you keep trying to track her," J'onn says, "And Alex, you keep trying to call her phone," he suggests. "I will have a team set up just in case Supergirl is…not who she is."

"I think she tossed her phone," Winn tells them. "There's no trace coming up."

"Still no answer," Alex says. "I'm gonna call LCorp and see if Lena has heard anything.

"Lena!" Winn shouts.

Alex hangs up her phone, "What about Lena?"

"When James and I were talking with her, she was in a trance—"

Alex interrupts, "yeah and?"

"–she was watching Lena's press conference and wouldn't take her eyes off it."

"Or she wouldn't take her eyes off her," Alex says, "She's going to see Lena." She runs out the room and towards the elevator.

"I'm sending back up!" J'onn shouts.

"I'll call you when I get a location!" Alex tells him.

The evening sun begins to set below the city skyline. Lena is seated at her desk working diligently on her computer. A cool breeze rises from the level below and caresses her bare feet. She occasionally glances up from her computer and stares out into the sky, a longing expression casts its shadow in her cheeks. Her demeanor changes abruptly as she returns to her duties; masking any semblance of outward pining under a facade of intense concentration.

She reaches over for the folder on the desk and a faint outline appears on a stack of papers. The slither of declining sunlight sharpens the edges of the silhouette and a human figure takes form. Lena glances through the glass and Supergirl is floating outside her apartment looking down on her. They stare at each other for a moment, then Supergirl descends to the roof top and approaches the entrance. Lena observes from above as her visitor passes through the threshold and into the dining area below.

"Honey, I'm home!" Supergirl announces. Lena stares down at her with a detectable stain of dejection in her eyes. Without a word, she turns away and returns to her desk. "You do know I can just fly up there?" —Supergirl looks over at the staircase— "or I can walk," she whispers to herself. Lena does not respond.

The caped visitor leaps into the air and lands softly into Lena's office space. Again, her arrival goes unacknowledged by the brooding resident. Supergirl takes hold of the nearest chair and smoothly spins it over to Lena's side. She sits down and crosses her arms over the backrest then proceeds to stare intently at her friend.

Lena stands from her chair and walks over to a nearby bookshelf. As she searches the shelves, Supergirl appears beside her and starts waving her hands in front of her face. Lena grabs hold of a folder then returns quietly to her chair. Supergirl shadows her back to her seat and throws herself on top of the desk. Lena reaches out for a pen, but her guest's well-built physique obstructs her attempt, so she goes back to typing.

"Pen?" Supergirl asks, holding a ballpoint out in front of the computer screen. Lena retreats to the staircase and Supergirl withdraws the offer by tossing the pen back onto the desk. "By the gods woman," she sighs, as she chases after Lena. Applying her gift of speed, she races to the bottom of the stairs and makes it down before the green-eyed sprinter. She swings her cape to the side, bows, and extends her hand forward.

Lena rolls her eyes and brushes pass the extended appendage. She heads toward the bar, but before she can blink, Supergirl is standing behind the counter pouring liquor into an empty glass. Lena reverses back the other way, but her pursuer pops up with a drink in hand, and a smile. "Still interested in having a drink?" Supergirl asks.

Lena shoves pass and retreats into the dining area. The tall brunette studies her sashay, paying special attention to the trim of her pants, and the tantalizing mound of flesh that lay beneath them. Lena takes a seat, crossing her arms and legs together tightly, and staring at her admirer with an intense glare. The milky skin on her chest bulges upward from her blue tank top, and the hero's eyes glaze over in elation.

Lena glances briefly in Supergirl's direction, and catches her staring brazenly at her chest. She turns to the side, but her fan just redirects her concentration to other appealing attributes. Lena snaps her fingers at Supergirl, and the spectator stands to attention. Her eyes suddenly widen, and a thoughtful expression comes across her face. Quickly and silently, the costumed crusader zips out the door and takes off into the sky.

As her visitor departs into the distance, Lena stares out at the horizon with a confused look on her face. She shakes her head and makes her way back up the stairs towards her office. As she slides back into her leather chair; a loud commotion erupts from downstairs. An exhausted exhalation escapes from Lena's tightened lips as she tries to work through the intermittent noises from below.

"Oh Lena, Lena, where for art thou, Lena?" Supergirl calls out, "Babe, if you don't come down here, I'll have to Shakespeare some more, and I promise you no one wants that."

Lena appears at the top of the staircase and slowly begins to make her descent. As she gets closer, she notices that her dining table has been set, and that Supergirl is standing by with a bouquet of fresh flowers. There's two place settings on either side of the table and a three-stick candle holder set up in the middle. The tablecloth beneath is embroidered with the LCorp logo, and sitting atop is a three-course meal.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love," Supergirl proclaims softly, presenting Lena with the bouquet.

"You don't get to do this," Lena says somberly.

Supergirl sighs heavily, "I'm trying to give you what you wanted," she says, tossing the flowers on the tabletop.

"Exactly, 'wanted,' as in past tense. And not necessarily what I want now," Lena says sharply.

"Tell me what you want then"— Supergirl takes an aggressive step toward her— "and I'll try my best to give it to you," she says.

Lena places her hand on Supergirl's chest— "And what if I want you to leave?" she asks— holding her at a distance.

"Then, I know you'd be lying," Supergirl replies, "your lips are saying go but the sound of your heartbeat is telling me to stay." She takes Lena's hand and presses it harder against the S on her chest.

The intensity in the hero's sky-blue eyes makes Lena steadily detract backwards. "Hearts lie all the time," Lena says.

Supergirl gradually eases toward her. "Not yours. Not to me," she replies adamantly.

"Stop it," Lena demands, countering Supergirl's every step forward with a step back.

Supergirl pressures her further backwards, "What am I doing that is so wrong?" she asks.

"You can't just show up and be charming," Lena says, "smelling like teak wood and cinnamon"—she takes a step back— "coming here with that chiseled chin and those long beautiful curls," she continues, as she stumbles between two bar stools and falls back onto the counter. Supergirl stretches her arms forward onto the oak wood — "and we can't forget about these," Lena adds, admiring Supergirl's long limbs. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't forgive you," she finishes.

Supergirl leans forward, tilting her head side to side, squinting her eyes, and examining every portion of Lena's expression. Every head tilt brings her closer towards her target. Her tender lips graze Lena's soft mouth then withdraws. The slither of air between them flows thick with desire. She slants her lips slightly to the right and their aching mouths caress again, but again, she withdraws; however, she remains close enough to sense the quiver flaring up from Lena's lips.

"Damn it!" Lena cries. Quickly she throws her arms around the hero's neck and pulls her into a gentle kiss. Their tender embrace rapidly transitions into barrage of inflamed fervor. Their hands get entangled in a game back and forth as Lena playfully thwarts the hero's advances. All the while remaining steady in their lip lock.

Supergirl counteracts her effort by sweeping Lena off the floor and up into her arms. Their lips never part, even as Lena's thighs fuse around her partner's waist. The sound of clinking glass echoes from behind the bar but doesn't hinder their passionate bout. Instead, Supergirl carries her mate off to the dining room and places her onto the table.

Lena's petite frame collapses under the deluge of pleasure that enraptures every morsel of her flesh. She falls back onto the table, knocking their meal to the floor and setting the table afire. Supergirl reacts quickly, snuffing out the fire with the palm of her hand. Lena sits upright on the table and grabs Supergirl's hand, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she asks.

Supergirl waves her hand in front of Lena's face, "Baby, I'm fine," she replies. Lena examines her hand then presses her lips onto Supergirls unscathed hand.

"I know you're indestructible—" she says then pauses, she glares upward, "—you just called me baby," Lena says.

"She says, with surprise in her voice for some reason," Supergirl replies. Lena giggles lightly then slides down from the table. She quietly walks to the other end of the room then turns toward Supergirl with a heavy tone in her expression.

"We need to slow this down a bit," Lena says.

"No… I don't think so."

"Yes," Lena insists, "we hardly know each other."

"You want me, and I want you, what else is there?"

Lena shakes her head sternly, "There's something I haven't told you," she replies.

"No!" Supergirl says abruptly.

Lena moves closer to her. "Listen to me," she says, "this thing I've started—"

"I don't care."

"—you will," Lena says.

"You don't get it. I've loved you since the day we met," Supergirl explains. "We were in your office and you were staring at me like we were the only two people in the room."

"I'm not a good person," Lena tells her.

"It doesn't matter if you're bad, good or indifferent. It just matters that you're mine." Supergirl replies. Lena turns away to avoid eye contact.

Supergirl approaches slowly. "Stay over there," Lena pleads.

"I can't," Supergirl says, steadily moving forward. Lena pulls back, stopping at the step's edge of the adjoining room.

"You can't or you won't?" Lena asks. Supergirl flies at her without warning and scoops her off the ground. They fly pass the steps and into the next room. crash landing onto Lena's bed. Their appearances are tussled upon touchdown causing the two ladies burst into laughter. Lena takes Supergirl's rogue strands of hair and tucks them behind her ear.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," Supergirl tells her, "so either you're gonna let me, or—"

"Or…" Lena repeats.

"—Or…" Supergirl lets her mouth dangle just above Lena's slightly parted lips. Lena pulls forward and takes a nibble of lip flesh, and then another, until they are entrenched in each other.

Supergirl plays at the hem of Lena's shirt before ripping her tank top off with an aggressive yank. With a tight grip on Supergirl's cape Lena tugs her forward until their bodies collide. "I am yours," Lena says softly.

Supergirl pulls back, "Then say it," she demands, "say my name." Lena pulls forward and whispers in her ear. "No, my real name," Supergirl insists.

"Your real name?" Lena asks, clearly puzzled by the request.

"You know who I am Lena."


	6. Chapter 6

Lena delves deep into her companion's eyes but is unable, or perhaps, unwilling to make the connection. Suddenly, a loud bang erupts at the front door. The two jump to their feet just as Alex and her team storm into the apartment. They charge at Supergirl with their weapons drawn quickly forming a barrier around her. Lena raises her hands forward, exposing her bra and open chest area.

"Ms. Luther are you okay?" Alex asks.

"What the hell is going on?" Lena asks, while slowly lowering her arms.

"Of course, she's okay," Supergirl interrupts, "she'd be even better if you would have barged in an hour from now." She throws a wink in Alex's direction.

"Get away from her," Alex demands.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lena shouts. All eyes redirect toward her and milky physique.

Supergirl hurriedly pulls the cape off her shoulders and tosses it to Lena. "Cover up," she tells her.

"I'm sorry. Did we interrupt something?" Alex asks, flippantly.

"Yes—" says Supergirl. "No," says Lena, as she covers herself with the cape.

"Lena," Alex says, "did Supergirl happen to mention that she's been exposed to red kryptonite?"

Lena looks toward Supergirl for a response, but the brunette avoids looking in her direction. "No," Lena replies. She hurriedly pulls a shirt from her armoire and redresses herself.

" It doesn't matter," Supergirl tells Lena.

"Okay," Alex says, "then how's about you come back with me so we can fix you."

"There's nothing to fix," Supergirl replies angrily. Lena shoots Alex a look of concern.

"Maybe you should go with Alex," Lena tells Supergirl.

Supergirl turns toward her. "Why?" she responds, clearly agitated, "do you really want that sniveling little wimp back?"

"I know I do," Alex interrupts.

"Please," Lena pleads, "just go with Alex."

"Go with Alex, go with Alex" she repeats, mockingly. "Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Supergirl asks. "The Supergirl you want so bad is the same coward that ran out on you the other night," she reminds Lena.

"She's also the one that cared enough to help me," Lena responds.

"But her superiority complex is the reason you're afraid to be yourself," Supergirl snaps. "I'm willing to take you as you are," she says. Alex signals her men to move forward.

"But that's not why I love you—"

A loud sharp blast rings out and Supergirl cries out in pain, then drops to her knees. Lena starts to rush to her aide, but Alex throws herself between the two women. "Wait," she tells Lena, as Supergirl slowly rises back onto her feet. Alex signals at her men to hold position, then she cautiously advances toward her sister. "Kara," she whispers into Supergirl's ear.

Supergirl responds by striking her in the chest, sending Alex flying into the wall. The other agents try retaliate, but she quickly disarms them one by one. She slams the agent on her left to the floor, then tosses the agent at her right into a glass window. The two remaining agent swiftly get their heads bashed together and fall to the floor. She turns her vengeful scowl toward Alex, who is struggling to rise to her feet.

"No!" Lena shouts, rushing to Alex's side, "I won't let you hurt her."

"She hurt me first," Supergirl says.

"This isn't you," Lena says, as she assists Alex to her feet.

Supergirl extends her hand to Lena, "Let's go," she demands.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Lena, if you don't come with me. I can't be held responsible for what I do," she warns.

"She's not going with you," Alex says.

"I'm not talking to you," Supergirl barks, "don't test me."

"No test," Alex replies. "Just stalling."

Supergirl looks over her shoulder and the other men have risen to their feet. Alex swing open her jacket, and strapped to her chest is a vest glowing a bright shade of green. Supergirl collapses backward and onto the other agents, who are also clad in the kryptonite vest. She utilizes her super breath to expel them across the room, then quickly retreats toward the door. "I'm coming back for you," she tells Lena. Alex and Lena watch as she stumbles out the penthouse and flies off into the night.

"You two go see if you can track her," Alex commands, "and you two… go downstairs and wait for back up. We need to find her," she tells the others. Her team exits the penthouse in a hurry, and make their way downstairs. Alex grabs the phone out of her pocket and makes a call. "J'onn it's me" — she sits back onto the bed — "she's gone red, and she got away," she says, defeatedly. She hangs up with J'onn and immediately tends to a throbbing pain on her forehead.

Lena cautiously grabs her by the chin and pulls her head toward the light, "You're bleeding," she says.

Alex brushes her fingertips across her head and sees blood. "I'm fine," she says, rising to her feet. Then as quickly as she arose, she falls back onto the bed.

"You're not fine," Lena says, "wait here." Lena leaves the room then comes back with a first aid kit. She takes a seat beside Alex and begins to tend the wound. "God this looks bad," she says.

"Doesn't feel too good either," Alex jokes.

"How's your chest?" Lena asks.

"Better than my arm the last time Supergirl turned."

Lena stops treating her, "Thank you for showing up when you did. I might have done something I'd regret," Lena says, sincerely.

"Well thank you for shielding me from her wrath," Alex replies. "Very brave of you Ms. Luthor."

"Ah…well, it's easy to be brave when you know you won't get hurt."

"But you didn't know that."

"For some reason," Lena replies, "I feel like I did." She runs her thumb across Alex's head. "You're all done, Agent Danvers."

They look at each other with a twinkle of mutual gratitude in their eyes. "Thanks," Alex says, standing to her feet. "Now, it only hurts when I breath."

"I have a cure for that"— Lena leaves the room and comes back with a bottle of whiskey— "For you. A small appreciation for being my hero for the night." She dramatically presents the bottle to her guest.

"I think you're good on your own," Alex replies, with a grin. She waves her hand pass Lena's shirt as though she's reading, "No heroes needed," she says.

"You're probably right"—Lena passes off the bottle— "but on nights like these. I think even a hero could use somebody," she says softly.

Alex pulls back, "Yeah well"— she clears her throat— "couldn't we all," she says.

One of the agents returns to the penthouse. "We lost her," he says.

"Damn it!" Alex shouts. "Go back down stairs and grab a secure van," she commands her subordinate. "Lena, you're coming with us."

"Where are we going?" Lena asks.

"We need to put you in a safehouse," Alex replies, "I just have to think of somewhere Supergirl wouldn't know to look."

"I think I know a place," Lena says.

Alex and Lena emerge from the SUV and step out into the dark cold woods. Trees hoover above them about forty feet in the air, concealing a good portion of the night sky. They can hear the wind rustle the leaves on the ground as it blows softly through their hair. Two vehicles drive up behind theirs and park, a dozen DEO agents exit from the cars and approach the two women.

Lena points in the direction of a cabin hidden amongst the wood and green. Alex signals for a few men to enter the premises and they draw their guns as they proceed into the house. After some time, one agent reappears at the doorway and waves them forward. The other agents start to make their way in, and Lena follows. Alex grips her by the arm.

"Hold off a bit," Alex says, "give them time to set up." Unconsciously, her hand slides down Lena's forearm, making skin to skin contact. Alex pulls away abruptly and leans away onto the car.

"You know, there's no need for this extra security," Lena says, leaning alongside the guardian on the car. "Lex built this place to be Superproof."

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Alex inquires.

"Well, for one, its lead reinforced," she answers, "the walls are titanium plated, soundproof, and also, there are multiple escape routes."

"Man, your brother had some trust issues."

Lena tilts her chin into her chest, "Yeah," she chuckles.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine. I know how people feel about my family… about me," Lena says.

"I don't view you through the same lens as I view our family."

"Don't you now," Lena responds, in a doubtful tone.

Just as Alex attempts a response to the cynical remark, her phone goes off, and she answers, "J'onn, yeah, okay," she says. "Hey," she says to Lena, "you can head in. I'll be there in a minute."

Lena heads into the cabin, and as the door shuts behind her, J'onn drops in from the sky. "You need to look at this," he says. A dire expression overtakes Alex's face as she reads the small card. "I think we are being played," J'onn says.

"Where did you find this?" Alex asks.

"We went back to Kara's with the hazmat team to grab the kryptonite and ran into some Cadmus cronies. They had the music box with this card inside," he explains. "No kryptonite to be found anywhere."

"I'll handle this," Alex asserts, "you head back to the DEO and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

As she steps into the cabin she spots Lena in the corner conversing with one of the agents. The others are either bustling around setting up equipment or glued to their tablets. She marches toward Lena and is met with a warm smile. Lena's personable demeanor transforms her charge into a brisk walk. "Agent Vasquez can you gather the men outside and direct them to their post?" Alex asks, "I need to speak with Ms. Luthor alone."

"Ut oh," Lena says. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Alex watches as Agent Vasquez gathers the troops then exit out into the woods.

"What the hell is this?" Alex asks, passing the card to Lena.

"I don't get it," Lena responds, after glancing at the card, "'from Lena…' am I supposed to understand this?" she asks.

"This…" Alex says, taking the card back from her, "was inside a music box, carrying red kryptonite, linked to a member of Cadmus."

"Agent Danvers," Lena says calmly, "just say what you have to say."

"Did you do this to Supergirl?" Alex asks directly.

"No," Lena says plainly.

"Then why is your name literally, written all over it?"

"I don't know," Lena replies, "not that you'd believe me."

"And why should I?" Alex asks. "I barely know you."

"Yet that hasn't stopped you from forming a negative opinion of me," Lena retorts, "definitely didn't keep you from sharing your opinions it with Kara."

Alex grits her teeth at the statement. "Kara," she sighs, shaking her head.

"Yeah, she's told me what you really think of me," Lena says, "so you can spare me that whole 'not seeing me through the lens of my family' crap."

"My distrust doesn't stem from you being a Luthor," Alex responds, "it comes from me being a big sister." An intensity comes over her demeanor as she begins to explain, "Kara has a big heart. She sees the good in everyone, and sometimes that's all she sees. I'm just afraid one day that someone will take advantage of that. So yeah, I'm over protective."

"And me being Lex Luthor's baby sister has nothing to do with your discontent?" Lena asks, in a cynical manner.

"I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with it," Alex replies, "but Kara loves and trusts you, and so maybe I can try as well."

"I love her too" Lena says, "she's my best friend, and the best person I have in my life. I would never hurt her."

Alex tilts her head, "Really?" she asks, "you love her."

"Not in the way your thinking," Lena replies, "Just in a good friend kinda way."

"Oh," Alex says. "It's just the way you said it made it seem—"

"No, not at all. How ridiculous would that be?"

"Ridiculous," Alex repeats, "I've been hearing that word tossed around alot lately."

"What you said about protecting Kara, I understand," Lena says. "That's really very sweet, and your right, you don't know me. So, if you feel hesitant about me, it's up to me to show you who I am."

"So tell me… if you didn't send this card, who do you think did?" Alex asks.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say my mother," Lena answers.


	7. Chapter 7

A full day passes in National City, and once again the night takes place of the light. Supergirl leisurely strolls into the lobby at L-Corp, her presence captures the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Oh Lena!" she calls, "I know you're here, Lena." She trifles with the potted ficus as she passes the entryway. A over eager security guard runs up to her.

"Su-supergirl, so nice to see you," the slinky guard says. Supergirl looks pass him and toward the elevators.

"Where is Lena?" she asks.

"Ms. Luthor isn't here," he answers, "she hasn't been in since yesterday."

She grabs him by his chin and stares him in the eye. "You're lying to me," she says. She lifts him off the ground and tosses him into a group of bystanders. People slowly begin to back away, noticing a shady change in her demeanor. The guard rises back to his feet and points his gun at her. "Stop right there Supergirl," he shouts.

"You have to be kidding me," she responds, moving in his direction. He fires two shots, but the rounds deflect off her chest. One of the bullets manages to grazes the red kryptonite hanging from her neck, upsetting the unbalance hero. Supergirl eases toward him then takes hold of his gun wielding hand. The sound of cracking bone echoes in the air. The guard screams in pain and drops to his knees.

The lobby breaks out in chaos as frightened people stampede toward the exits. In the middle of the chaotic scene, back up security finally emerges from the crowds with their weapons drawn. Supergirl circles in place as they tactically gather around. "I'm looking for Lena Luthor," she proclaims, "bring her to me, and I may show you mercy." An array of bullets collides against her body but bounce off her like rubber.

She listens as the final clip empties and the last shell casing falls to the ground. In a wrathful rage, she barrels through a dozen or so guards. Some get tossed through the glass windows while others are frozen in place with an exhale of her lips. She laughs at the pain she inflicts, and when she's done; the lobby is left in shambles, and human bodies litter the ground.

"Now" — she says, kneeling beside one of the guards— "where is the love of my life?" she asks, lifting the man's limp head off the ground.

"Ha!" chuckles a voice from behind her.

Supergirl does not turn to acknowledge the heckler, but warns, "Whoever you are? You better have a good reason for interrupting me."

"I've heard people call my daughter many things, but that's a new one," the voice replies. Supergirl stands to her feet and comes face to face with the commentator.

"Lillian Luthor," Supergirl sighs. "Don't you have some alien hate rally to attend?"

"On the contrary, I'm not here for hate. I'm here for peace," Lillian responds.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you once that you'd make a great asset," Lillian explains, "and I meant it."

"I'm not interested." Supergirl turns away and walks toward the elevator.

"All this destruction, and for what?" Lillian asks, "Lena…" she says, disappointingly.

Supergirl turns back toward her, "You ain't seen nothing yet," she responds. "I want Lena!" she shouts into the dead air.

"A mere side effect," Lillian states, plainly.

"What?" Supergirl asks, anxiously pacing back and forth.

"That gift you're wearing" —she points to the red kryptonite chained around her neck— "Looks like one of the side effects finally rears its ugly head."

"What are you talking about?" Supergirl asks.

"The fidgety hands, wired eyes, and this sudden obsession with my daughter," Lillian replies, "we didn't have time to factor for all outcomes."

"You sent this to me?" Supergirl realizes.

"Did you actually think that Lena sent it?" Lillian pulls out a small device from her pocket and shows it to Supergirl. "It's how I tracked you here."

"You evil—"

"Hey, is that the thanks I get for freeing you from your prison."

Supergirl moves toward her, "I'll show you thanks," she says.

"Hold on," Lillian says, backing away from the alien torpedo. "You want Lena, and I want a world absent of aliens." Supergirl halts her advance, much to Lillian's relief. "Maybe we can help each other," Lillian suggests.

"You want my help to rid the world of aliens?" Supergirl asks. "That's why you did all this?"

"Well yes," she answers. "Granted, I underestimated your fondness of my daughter. Really didn't see it being an issue."

"Stop talking about her like she's some kind of ailment I'm suffering from," Supergirl snaps.

"Wow she really did a number on you, didn't she?" Lillian replies, an impressed look in her eyes. Supergirl scowls at the remark. "I'm sorry to tell you," Lillian says, "Lena and her brother were just working the long con on you."

"You're lying," Supergirl says.

"I have no reason to lie," Lillian promises, "ask her yourself."

"Tell me where she is."

"Oh, I don't know," Lillian says, "but if you agree to join me. I can find out." She extends her hand and Supergirl accepts it. A smile comes across the young brunette's lips as she pulls Lillian closer.

"You see," Supergirl whispers into her ear, "you've just revealed to me that you have no useful information" — she slowly tightens her grip of Lillian's hand— "which means I don't need you," she says, angrily.

Lillian squirms under the pressure, "You won't find her without me," she says, through a clenched jaw. "Your DEO friends will make sure of it."

Supergirl grabs her by the coat and tosses her onto an injured guard. "Oh, no worries, I will find her," she replies. She stands tall over her enemy and glares down. "The thing is… I know better," she says, "I could join you and rid this earth of every form of alien life, but that is never enough for people like you. Eventually you will come for me too, and maybe even Lena. I won't let that happen." Supergirl bends over and clutches Lillian by the neck, lifting her off the ground and into the air.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Lillian says, struggling to speak.

"Well it wasn't as though you didn't try," Supergirl snarls.

Suddenly, Supergirl gets tackled to the ground, sending Lillian flying away from her captor. "Son of a—" Supergirl exclaims. She looks over and sees J'onn lying next to her on the ground, his arm still on her waist. The two of them glare at each other and slowly rise to their feet. With no hesitation, she begins throwing punches at his face and body. J'onn reciprocates each punch, giving his men time to infiltrate the building.

His agents begin stealthily removing victims one by one, while the two combative aliens are occupied. Supergirl throws J'onn into the air and he lands roughly onto the floor. She takes her foot and stomps his head into the tile. He maneuvers away from another blow, then grabs her legs from underneath her. She falls onto her back, giving him a chance to rise. Taking hold of her arm, he swings her around then releases her into the air.

He manages to propel her some feet before she catches her center of gravity and torpedo's back at him. They slam into each other, then soar out of the damaged glass window. The onlookers scatter as the two of them land outside and onto the concrete. Supergirl rises to her feet first. Then, law enforcement barricades her with a human blockade of guns and artillery, shielding the general public from her sight.

A blaze of gunfire explodes into the night, covering her in metal but not inflicting any damage. Supergirl catapults out from the barrage of bullets, and the gunfire ceases. She looks down and sees J'onn directing a tank in her direction. The tank fires, but effortlessly she dodges the attack. However, it's not a missile that lands onto the street, but rather, a weaponized net. It's set up to a mechanism that is capable of dispersing green liquid kryptonite throughout its elastic netting. Supergirl cringes at the sight of it.

Supergirl looks down at the masses. "Until you bring me Lena, I'm going to continue to bring a wrath down upon this city the likes of which will never be matched," she declares before jetting off into the sky.

Back at the cabin, while Supergirl was bringing fury down on L-Corp. Lena is alone sitting on the couch, her pale skin lit by the embers burning in the fireplace. There is a dense sorrow in her expression as she stares into the crackling flames while guzzling a bottle of beer. She places the bottle down and reaches for the television remote, but accidently knocks the open beer to the floor.

She runs to the kitchen sink, grabs a towel, then turns on the faucet. A small amount of water pours forth, then a thudding noise starts up. Suddenly, a stream of water shoots from the back of the faucet and into Lena's face. She throws the towel over the torrent, but it flies away under the pressure. Just then, Alex walks back into the cabin and sees Lena struggling with the flooding waters.

She runs toward the chaos and pulls Lena away from the sink. She drops to the floor then reaches under the counter and shuts off the water valve. Lena looks down at her, and the two begin to laugh hysterically. Lena reaches down to help Alex up, but they both fall backwards onto the floor. They roll around laughing uncontrollable for a moment, then Lena says, "Okay, let's try this again."

She gets to her feet, then pulls Alex onto her feet. They both lose their balance, but brace themselves on the counter. Alex lands on top of Lena, and their bodies get entangled. The laughter slowly curves off as they stare wistfully into each other's eyes. A small spark, but just enough to light a flame, to ignite a smidgen of desire. "Thanks for that," Lena whispers, timidly, easing forward.

Alex closes the gap between them, "Yeah, no problem," she replies. The skin of their lips tease against each other. "We shouldn't," Alex whispers.

"No, no… of course you're right," Lena replies, putting a breathable distance between them.

Agent Vasquez busts into the cabin, and the two women eject from their tight proximity. "Oh, excuse me," Vasquez apologies, "Agent Danvers, I need to speak with you." Alex walks over to her and they step off to the side, and out of Lena's earshot. There is an intense look in Vasquez's face as she passes the message to Alex. A look that doesn't go unnoticed by an observant Lena.

Lena walks back over to the couch and turns on the television, in an attempt to respect their privacy. A news bulletin immediately grabs her attention. She turns the volume up, and the newscaster reports, "A path of destruction left in the wake of Supergirl's reign of terror," the reporter starts. "National City's hero has turned her back on the city and its citizens; decimating buildings, streets, and leaving countless of people injured in her quest for Lena Luthor."

Alex grabs the remote from Lena's hand and shuts the television off. "Don't watch that," Alex says.

"Turn it back on," Lena says sternly. Alex shakes her head. "Now!" Lena barks. Hesitantly, Alex complies with her request.

There's a reporter doing an interview with Lillian Luthor. "I've warned you all this could happen," Lillian says. "You put your trust in these outsiders, you treat them like gods, and now you're surprised when they act in such a way."

"There are reports that Supergirl has been infected, and if so, can she really be held responsible for her actions?" the reporter asks.

"Aren't we held responsible?" Lillian responds, "When we get sick or fall ill to disease, alcoholism, drug abuse, are we not always to blame. Why is Supergirl held to a different standard then the rest of us?... Take my son for instance."

"Isn't that somewhat of a false equivalency?" the reporter counters.

"Maybe to you, and all you Super worshippers out there," Lillian replies into the camera. "But let me asks you this. Logically, how can you trust Supergirl to keep you safe, when the mere exposure to an outer space stimulant can cause her to go on a rampage?"

The report cuts back to the new room. "Thank you, Katie, for bringing us that interview from the ground," the anchor says. "Supergirl has promised to continue her streak of madness until her demand is met. And the question left on everyone's mind. Where is Lena Luthor?"

The screen goes blank and Lena can see herself reflected in the darkness. She darts toward the exit but Alex grabs hold of her arm. Lena swings the door open, but Alex swiftly shuts it then pulls her aside. They get into a tussle for the door knob, and their hands interlock, leading them into a back and forth wrestling match. After a small tiff, Alex over powers Lena and pushes her back into the wall. "Stop it," Alex says, softly.

"Damn it Alex!" Lena cries, "let me go." Alex manages to lift their hands above Lena's head, and presses them tightly against the wall.

"Stop it," Alex pleads, "I'm not going to let you go."

Lena settles down, and takes a deep breath. "You have to," she says. "She will hurt more people if I don't go to her."

"You're people too Lena," Alex replies. "And my sister will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Their hands glide effortlessly down the wall and off to the side.

"Oh my God!" Lena exclaims, "Kara. What if she—"

"Kara is fine. I promise," Alex interrupts.

"I wish she was here," Lena sighs.

"Me too," Alex says. The two women realize their hands are still joined, and they let their fingertips linger a moment before pulling apart.

"I can't let more people get hurt. I have to go," Lena says, "she won't hurt me."

"You don't know that for sure," Alex argues. "Vasquez just told me that Supergirl has momentarily stopped her attacks." Lena beings to interrupt, but Alex continues, "J'onn is on the way here with your mother—"

"No," Lena says, shaking her head adamantly, "I don't want her here after that stunt."

"She says she has something that could help us stop Supergirl," Alex says.

"And by stop her, she means kill her."

"No… if I see anything like that. I will not let it happen," Alex assures her.

"Good, because I'm sure that's what my mother wants."

"Supergirl is family to me," Alex says, "and I know she's special to you too. I will die to protect her from your mother."

Lena blushes, "Kara told you, didn't she?" she asks.

"About your feelings for Supergirl?" Alex responds. "Yes, and that is none of my business, unless you want it to be."

"I just don't want you to think," Lena pauses, "I'm very attracted to you, I jus—"

"Are you?!" a strong voice says from behind them. They both look toward the door and Supergirl is standing under the archway. She is somewhat disheveled in appearance as she approaches the two women. Supergirl holds her ear out to them. "I'm going to need you to repeat that Lena. As you can see I'm not feeling quite in my right mind." She paces menacingly in front of them but keeps her distance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Supergirl," Alex says calmly, "let me help—"

"I'm not talking to you Alex!" she shouts. "I'm talking my lady love." Alex shields Lena behind her as Supergirl attempts to get a glimpse. "I could have sworn I just heard her say that she was attracted to you," Supergirl says, directing her attention at Alex.

"It's not what you think," Lena interrupts, speaking over Alex's shoulder.

"She speaks. Oh, speak again bright angel," Supergirl quotes, dramatically tipping her head toward the party of two.

"My God, she's turned into the Joker," Alex whispers to Lena.

"Not quite," Supergirl says, tilting her face up at Alex. "I still have my Super hearing." Alex pushes Lena to the side as Supergirl charges at her. She smashes her sister into the wall, and knocks her unconscious. Supergirl redirects her sight to Lena, who calmly begins to retreat.

Supergirl can feel herself get weaker and unsteady as she draws closer to her beloved. She collapses onto her knees and realizes her proximity to Lena is making her more ill. Lena stands firm and glares down at her pursuer. She lifts her shirt, revealing the kryptonite vest. "Alex let me borrow it," she says.

"Clever," Supergirl says, slinking away from Lena. She gets far enough to stand. "I may not be able to touch you"— she looks down at Alex— "but she's right here."

"Stay away from her," Lena demands.

"I won't hurt her," Supergirl says, "if you get rid of the vest."

"No," Lena responds.

Supergirl shrugs, "Fine, then she dies," she says, as she reaches for Alex.

"Okay!" Lena shouts. She takes off the vest. "Promise me you won't hurt her," she pleads.

"I promise," Supergirl casually agrees.

Lena throws the vest off to the side, earning a smile from her captor. Supergirl eases toward her and gently takes her by the hand. Lena uses the opportunity to lead her away from the still unconscious agent. As they head toward the couch, Supergirl trails along wearily; adopting a softer, more tranquil posture. She tenderly kisses Lena's hands as they take their seat on the sofa.

"Don't," Lena pleads.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Supergirl promises, releasing hold of her hand.

"Just other people?" Lena asks.

"Who Alex?" Supergirl says, "I won't lie to you. Overhearing what you said made me want to rip her throat out—" Lena throws a fearful look at her. "But there's this nagging part of me that won't allow it," she explains.

"It's called a conscious," Lena says, "yet, you still hurt all those people?"

"I didn't kill them," Supergirl responds.

"It's still wrong, and you know it."

"I just get a bit crazed when I'm not near you," Supergirl explains, as she runs her fingers through Lena's hair. "I don't know what I'm doing all the time," she admits. Lena can feel her hand tremble as she caresses her.

"Please just let me help you," Lena pleads. She takes Supergirl's hand and places it over her chest. Supergirl snatches her hand back and retreats from the couch. Lena follows until they come to a head in the middle of the room.

"You just want to turn me back into that soft, do-gooder," Supergirl says, "what do you see in her?" she asks.

Lena touches her face, "I love her," she admits, "You. I love you." She draws forward and kisses Supergirl tenderly on the lips.

Supergirl pulls away, "You're trying to confuse me," she says, "admit it!"

"I'm not!" Lena exclaims. Supergirl places her palms over her ears, and starts shaking her head erratically. "I would never hurt you," Lena assures her, pulling Supergirl's arms down to her sides.

Supergirl shoves her, "Tell me the truth then," she says. "Why did you come here?"

"What are you talking about?" Lena asks.

"National City. Why here?" she asks.

"You know why," Lena says, "to start a new life."

"That's not the truth—"

"It is—"

"Your mother says different."

A troubled look comes over Lena's face. "What did she say to you?" Lena asks.

"I think you already know." Supergirl replies.

Lena extends to touch her, but the young hero withdraws. They struggle back and forth as Supergirl continues to reject her advances. "Stop pulling away from me," Lena pleads. "I'm telling you the truth when I tell you I want to help you—"

"Or maybe this is part of your plan," Supergirl argues.

"Don't say that"— Lena grabs hold of her arm— "you know this is real."

"Your entire family has been a plague upon mine," Supergirl adds, "It wasn't enough that I was falling in love with you… maybe you're trying to drive me insane."

Lena's eyes shoot out at her. "You're falling in love with me?" she repeats.

"I don't know," Supergirl answers, "I can't tell if it's me or the kryptonite talking."

The sound of helicopter propellers roar above the cabin. Supergirl goes for the front door but Lena grabs her. Supergirl pushes her onto the couch, then recklessly continues outside. She looks out into the darkness to find the woods under siege. J'onn is standing at the head of an army of DEO agents; all of whom are prepped for attack.

Lena runs to pick the vest up from the floor, then rushes to Alex. As she helps her off the floor, she slips the vest onto her back. She manages to get the injured agent onto the couch just as Supergirl re-enters the cabin. Supergirl marches over to the two women and snatches Lena away. "Stay away from her," she demands.

"The place is surrounded, there is nowhere to go," Alex moans, "Supergirl you need help. You have to take the red kryptonite off your chest."

"No!" she shouts.

Just outside, J'onn is prepping his men for entry. There are two tanks ready to launch on either side of the house. A four-man crew at every door and a three-man crew at every window. Agent Vasquez runs from out of the woods and straight toward him. "I'm sorry sir, she got the drop on us. I had to send most of my crew to the hospital," she says.

"It's not your fault," J'onn said, "Lena Luthor assured us that no one knew about this place," he says, sneering at Lillian.

"Well clearly, she was wrong," Lillian remarks. "Did my man bring you the case?" she asks.

J'onn releases her from the restraints. "Yes, it's over here, but only you can open the case," he says.

Lillian presses her finger on the bio-metric scanner and it releases the latch. She reaches in and pulls out a gun. It's a modified version of the weapon the DEO distributes to its agents. J'onn grabs the gun from her and receives a disapproving look for his reaction.

"It's a gun," he says.

"Look in the chamber," Lillian tells him.

"Kryptonite bullets," he says, "You want me to kill her."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

J'onn places the gun at his side. "Not going to happen."

Supergirl launches out from the roof of the cabin, and the sky lights up with a blaze of gun fire. She fires out lasers from her eyes, and the troops quickly take cover. J'onn grabs Lillian and throws her inside the van. Him and a few men charge forward discharging their weapons as they close in. A blast shoots out from one of the tanks knocking Supergirl out of the sky and into the woods.

J'onn commands his agents to give chase and he runs into the cabin alone. Alex and Lena are both already heading toward the door as he enters. "They hit her with the missile," J'onn tells a worried Alex. She limps out of the house and follows the others into the woods. J'onn follows close behind her.

"Alex you're hurt," Lena shouts. Alex does not pay attention her concerns and proceeds forward.

"Stay here!" J'onn tells Lena. "Your mother is in the car."

Lena charges toward the van and swings the side door open. She yanks Lillian from the car as the guarding agents watch. Her mother falls to the ground but Lena forces her to stand. "Why?!" Lena yells.

Lillian composes herself before answering, "Because you didn't have the guts to do what you said you would," she replies. "Your brother is rotting in jail, believing that his sister is still seeking justice for him."

"I love my brother," Lena says, "but I will not hurt Supergirl." The sound of battle breezes through the trees. Lena can hear the screams coming from the distance.

"You have no choice now," Lillian says, "she is too unstable. At this point, the people of National City will thank you to get rid of her."

"What did you do to her?" Lena asks, as tears form in her eyes.

"I made her killable" —she hands Lena the gun that J'onn previously took from her — "now you have no choice," Lillian says.

"I won't kill her—"

Lillian interrupts, "Well it's not what I originally planned for," she admits, "but it will do," she says with a smirk. "I know you think you care about this woman, but you don't know her."

Supergirl flies by overhead and Lena pushes her mother back into the van. The agents keeping guard exit the other side of the vehicle and begin firing into the air. Alex and the others come rushing back out of the trees. The tank fires a shot at the caped miscreant but she avoids impact. Supergirl disappears into the ragged branches, suddenly, tree after tree begins to collapse.

Alex and the others escape a large timber that falls to the ground. Lena runs to her to assist her. "Put this on," Alex says. She takes off the kryptonite vest puts in on Lena. "Take cover," she tells her, directing her back toward the house. Lena darts into the cabin avoiding gun fire, and evading Supergirl's counterattacks.

As she looks on from the window, she watches Supergirl rush the barrel of one of the tanks and shatter it in two. Lena ducks below the window pane when Supergirl glances in her direction. In seconds, a large man comes crashing through the window. The glass shatters on top of Lena's head and she buries her face into her lap.

Alex is standing outside the prisoner van when Supergirl catches sight of her. Suddenly, J'onn comes out of nowhere and tackles Supergirl to the ground. A fight breaks out between the two of them, giving Alex time to run to the empty tank. "Keep your weapons on Supergirl," she commands the troops. She jumps into the driver's seat. "Move," she screams.

She drives through the opening the men make for her, and aims the cannon at the dueling aliens. "On my command, I want you to open fire," she shouts. Supergirl is too preoccupied with J'onn to notice Alex aiming in their direction. J'onn attempts to snatch the red kryptonite from around Supergirl's neck but she deflects his arm. She kicks him in his chest and he goes flying into a damaged tree.

"Now!" Alex yells. At her command, a flurry of gunfire is set loose in Supergirl's direction. The intensity of the bullets propels Supergirl backwards. The density in their quantity makes it difficult for Supergirl to counterattack. But she does, recklessly shooting her laser vision back toward the gunfire. Men and trees begin to drop all around them as Alex focuses her weapon on her sister. "Hold!" she shouts.

The rain of bullets immediately cease. Supergirl rises from the downpour of metal, but another blast rings out before she can catch her breath. A large glowing green net propels at her, and she is too slow to elude the wide cast. She lands into the nearest tree ensnared by the webbing of the net. Supergirl collapses onto her knees while struggling to break free, but is too weak. Alex slides down the side of the tank and slowly approaches her sister.

"Alex" J'onn calls out. He and Agent Vasquez are standing over by the trucks. She glares over at Supergir., whose expression dares her to draw closer. She glances back toward J'onn and Vasquez, whose appearances are dire, giving her cause to venture in their direction. "Watch her, but do not move her until I say," she tells her men.

She hurries toward them, and when she arrives at the prisoner van, J'onn points inside the open door. Alex looks inside and squirms at the sight. Lillian is laying on the van floor with a large burn in her chest, and is covered in a pool of blood. "No, no, no," Alex moans. She turns toward the cabin just as Lena reappears at the door.

Alex looks toward her with a gaze that encompasses both deep sorrow and shame. Lena quickly realizes that the pitiful expression is intended solely for her view. She hurries toward the prisoner van, and a strong sense of dread takes over her body. Alex holds her away from the open door. "Don't look, Lena," Alex insists.

The medically trained crew rushes by them and into the van. Lena manages to break free from Alex's hold and runs up to the car. "Mom," she shrieks. Her mom's body lies motionless on the cold metal as the medics attempt to assess the patient. "You did this," she hisses. A darkness overwhelms her face as she pushes pass Alex and charges at Supergirl.

Lena launches an unrelenting combination of slaps and punches to the hero's face and body. "How could you!" she screams, hysterically.

Supergirl accepts the punishment in silence, then glares confidently at her attacker. "It's not as though she didn't deserve it," she responds, plainly. In a state of fury, Lena reaches behind her back and draws forth the kryptonite loaded gun.

"Alex! Stop her!" J'onn yells.

Alex pushes the gun away from the target, but not before a shot is fired. The bullet pierces the part of the net that disperses the green liquid and it leaks into the dirt. Everyone backs away as Supergirl breaks free from her prison. She passes a daring glance toward her love, but Lena returns a harsh glare. Supergirl takes off without a fight or a word, taking to account that Lena still has the gun in her possession.

J'onn appears suddenly, and snatches the gun from Lena's grip. "What do you think you were going to do?" he asks.

"She's still alive!" Agent Vasquez interrupts, still standing at the van.

Lena runs over to the vehicle just as the medics get Lillian onto the stretcher. The roar of the ambulance approaches and they push the wounded woman toward the vehicle. Her daughter follows closely behind but is not allowed to ride with them. "We need room to work," the medic tells her. He shuts the door behind them and they drive away.

Alex comes up from behind her. "I will take you to the hospital," she says. Lena walks toward Alex's car with her face buried in her hands, then climbs into the passenger seat. J'onn approaches Alex before she can get into the car.

"Alex, she is reckless," he says. "You need to distance yourself from her."

"Well my sister might have accidentally just killed her mother, so that may be a little difficult," she replies.

"Even more of a reason for you to remain focus," he adds. "Now that Supergirl has gotten away, we need all the help we can get to track her."

"After what I've seen and heard tonight. Lena is the way to track her."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean. Supergirl is not going anywhere without her," Alex explains.

"I'm more worried about what she might do until she gets her."

"Yeah me too," Alex says. "J'onn, what if we can't fix what Lillian has done?"

"We will," he says.

"The gun Max Lord made didn't work," she says, "it barely scratched her."

"I know," he responds, with a sigh, "but I think if we can get her back to the DEO and expose her to enough solar energy it may reverse the effects."

"And I'm all for that plan," Alex responds, "but what if it isn't enough."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," J'onn says.

"Let's just hope Kara doesn't burn it down before hand," she replies.

"Hold on to this," he says, passing her the kryptonite loaded gun. "Just in case." Alex gives him a nod and takes the weapon before jumping into her SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex follows closely behind the ambulance as it races down the rugged path; while Lena stares blankly out the tinted car window. The bright moon illuminates the tears trickling down her pale cheeks. Occasionally, Alex glances toward her, but does not bring herself to speak. Instead, she silently passes a tissue to her grieved passenger. Lena grabs the tissue and takes hold of Alex's hand in the process. "Thank you," Lena says, sincerely.

"No thanks needed," Alex responds. Lena release her hand and Alex goes back to following the glaring lights of the ambulance. They drive for some distance until they are clear of the woods, making it onto a paved road. The medical vehicle takes off, free from the constraints of loose branches, rocks, and leaves. After a short while they arrive at the hospital. Lena watches from the car as they gurney her mother through the emergency doors.

Alex jumps from the driver seat and makes her way to the passenger side. She opens the passenger side door, but Lena does not move. The concerned daughter just stares at the entrance with a hollow expression on her face. Alex extends her hand, "Are you going in?" she asks her distraught companion. Lena shakes her head then shuts the car door with Alex standing on the other side.

Alex returns to the driver's side of the car and slides back into her seat. "Okay," she says, "so what do you want to do?"

"Drive," Lena answers.

After driving for some time, the two women pull over near the harbor and park the car. The lot is practically bare; except for the few workers clocking out from the late shift. The cold air weighs heavily in the atmosphere and seeps into cracks of the motionless car. Strong ocean waves crash against the dock and vibrates through the vehicle.

Lena sits quietly as mascara runs heavily down her cheeks. Alex removes her jacket and places it around her shivering passenger. She reaches over to turn on the heat and Lena attempts to give her jacket back, but Alex insists that she keep it.

"This is all my fault," Lena says.

"No, it's not," Alex responds, "you didn't force your mother to do what she did."

"I shouldn't have never come to National City."

"Maybe not," Alex says casually.

Lena grimaces at her remark, "You overheard my conversation with Supergirl,"she says.

"Only part of it," Alex admits, "you wanna tell me the rest?" she asks.

"Honestly... no I don't," Lena says woefully, "I can barely look you in the eye."

"Tell me."

"Your first impression of me was spot on. You were right not to trust me with your sister," Lena admits. "I was just using her to get closer to Supergirl."

"Damn," Alex sighs, "I was really hoping I was wrong about you," she says, hanging her head low.

Lena turns her gaze out the car window, "Well you weren't, and you aren't," she says. "All I could think about was getting back at Superman for taking my brother away from me—"

Alex interrupts, "And what better way than to go after Supergirl."

Lena looks at her with a serious expression, "What a fool I am," she says. "I was selfish. I didn't care or even think about what Supergirl means to this city. I just wanted revenge."

"And why are you admitting this now?" Alex asks, bluntly. "What's changed?"

"I met Kara," Lena answers candidly. "Whenever I'm scared of what I've become she is always there to show me who I could be."

"Yeah, she has that effect on people."

"I know you may not believe me, but I do care about her," Lena says, "so if you could please. Let her hear the truth from me."

"This entire time I was concerned about the bad effect you might have on Kara," Alex reveals, "never occurred to me that she might have a good effect on you." Alex looks her in the eyes, "I'll trust you to tell her," she says.

"Thank you." Lena hangs her head, "if you want to leave me here, I'd understand," she says.

"I'm not giving up on you just yet."

A few hours later, Lena wakes up with the sun illuminating her skin and Alex's arm resting around her shoulders. She carefully tries to unwrap herself from Alex's snug embrace, but is unable to remove the appendage before her companion awakes. Lena gives a nervous smile as she looks upward from Alex's arm. "Sorry," she says.

"No need to apologize. You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you," Alex says.

"I got some mascara on your shirt." Lena tries unsuccessfully to wipe it clean with the sleeve of her own shirt.

Alex looks down at the stain. "That's why we have detergent," she jokes. The two women exchange an amused look, and their eyes are drawn together like magnets. Alex feels Lena shift toward her and quickly pulls away; freeing her arm in the process. "It's not a good idea," she says, "I'm not the one you really want."

"I thought I wanted Supergirl but—"

"Not Supergirl," Alex interrupts. "I'm talking about Kara."

"Kara and I are just friends," Lena replies.

"Yeah. Kara said the same thing."

"Because it's true," Lena says, "I don't see us in that way."

"Ah see, but you do," Alex insists. "I think maybe you see a bit of her in me. Just like you thought you saw something in Supergirl. Maybe you just need a different perspective."

A sudden knock on the car window startles them. They glance over and see J'onn standing on the other side of the glass. He stares anxiously at Alex until she finally rolls down the window. "Where have you guys been?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, we got sidetrack on the way to the hospital," Alex explains. "We fell asleep."

"Lena, you need to get to the hospital," he urges, "your mom has taken a turn for the worse."

They arrive together at the hospital, and Alex and J'onn trail behind Lena as she rushes through the entrance and toward the nurse's station. The nurse directs her down the hall, and Lena races to her mother's room. When they get to the door, Lillian is lying in bed with a tube down her throat. Her skin is pale and she is still unconscious. Lena kisses her on the forehead and takes stock of her mother's fragile state before taking the seat at her bedside.

J'onn relieves the guards then he and Alex take their place. Alex silently stares at Lena through the doorway and a sympathetic expression overtakes her face. Suddenly a nurse comes racing down the hall with a gurney causing the agents jump out of their way. "There's more coming!" the nurse yells. His announcement sends a flood of hospital staff rushing toward emergency. J'onn receives a call and steps away from his anxious protégé.

"What's going on?" Alex asks. J'onn ignores her; stuffing his finger in his ear to shut out the rising noise.

He hangs up the phone and looks directly at Alex, a severe gaze in his eye. "It's Supergirl," he tells her, "she did this all of this." Just then a young girl is pushed by in a wheelchair with a wound on her head.

"Oh my God, what did she do?" Alex sighs. Lena appears from inside room driven out by the sudden rise in activity.

"Reports say she was trying to stop a group of guys terrorizing an amusement park," J'onn tells them.

"What?" Lena asks, "why would she do that—"

Alex shakes her head, "I have no idea," she says.

"Well as you can tell," J'onn says, "she didn't take into consideration the other people at the event."

"She is getting more unstable," Alex says. She turns around and heads for the exit. But Lena and J'onn both grab hold of her. "I have to do something," she tells them.

"And what exactly is that?" J'onn asks. He looks down at the gun on her side. "You think you're going to be able to use that on her?"

Alex sighs heavily. "Of course not, but I can't just stand here while she's out there destroying the city."

"Actually…" Lena says, pointing down the hall, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

They look toward the entrance just as Supergirl teeters through the swinging doors. Everyone stands to attention as an anxious calm sets over the previous chaos. Alex motions towards Supergirl's direction but J'onn stops her in her tracks. "I wouldn't," he advises. She nods respectfully but continues forward with her hand placed strategically on her gun.

Supergirl is already making her stride toward them, passing along unwelcome handshakes and greetings to anyone in the vicinity. She approaches a small boy with his toy in hand, detecting the unease in Alex's posture as she draws close to the child. Looking down at the young boy, she asks, "What do you have there?" Her shift in attention begins to stir the other adults standing nearby.

Alex stops advancing as Supergirl kneels to match the child's small stature. A bystander standing nearby cries out, "leave him alone." Supergirl looks in the direction of the unidentifiable voice, and the people shy away from her intense gaze. She glances over at Alex; whose blatant concern is apparent in her expression. Supergirl swiftly exalts the boy up into her arms, and it causes a mix cry of anger and caution to rise from the onlookers.

The little boy laughs as Supergirl tosses him playfully in the air then catches him. She smiles kindly as the child settles in her arms and plays with her hair. Alex watches on anxiously as her sister becomes mesmerized by the child. She throws a cautioning glance as those who appear tempted to intervene.

Lena steps forward from behind Alex. "Hey sweetie," she calls out, "how about you put him down and come here to me."

Supergirl's eyes fixate on her like a lion to its prey. "Hey baby" —she kisses the little boy's hand— "what do you think?" she asks. "You think you wanna have one of these someday."

Lena responds with a nervous half-smile. "Sure," she answers, "if you put him down we can talk about it."

"I think Lena wants me to put you down little guy," Supergirl says aloud. She smiles at the child and gives him a playful tickle on his neck. "And whatever Lena wants. Lena gets," she says, placing the boy safely back on the ground.

Supergirl sets her sights on Lena and proceeds forward with a passion driven fervor. Lena withdraws behind Alex, who draws her weapon at the hurtling hero. "Don't come any closer," Alex demands.

"Or what?" Supergirl dares. "Are you going to shoot me, Alex?" she asks, stopping a few feet from them.

Alex watches from the corner of her eye as J'onn and the two guards guide people to the exits. She places the gun back on her hip. "No, I'm not," she answers.

Lena unholsters the gun from Alex's side and points it at Supergirl. "I will," she says. Alex quickly jumps in between the gun and her sister. "Move Alex," Lena demands calmly.

"Oh honey!" —Supergirl grabs Alex in a chokehold and uses her as a human shield— "Lena, I love this side of you," she proclaims. She leans into Alex's ear, "you can't possibly think you have a chance with her," she whispers.

"Let her go," Lena commands.

"I'm sorry baby" —she passes Alex from one arm to the other— "you're just gonna have to shoot me."

Alex interrupts, "She's not going to shoot you either," she says, staring directly at Lena.

"Oh, but she will," Supergirl insists. "Here…" — she wraps her hand around Alex's throat, and lifts her off the ground — "how about now?" she asks Lena.

J'onn re-enters the hall and sees Alex in distress, "Put her down!" he shouts.

Supergirl looks over at him, "If you move, I will snap her neck," she threatens. She looks back at Lena, "That nagging little voice is gone," she tells her, "so it will be nothing for me to wring your girlfriend's neck."

"Don't shoot her," Alex begs, through a limited air supply.

Supergirl gives her a quick shake, "Shut up!" she snaps.

"Stop it!" Lena yells, panic apparent in her tone.

"Me or her. Me or her…." Supergirl repeats. "I don't know what you are waiting for!" she shouts, "if you don't shoot. I will kill her, then I will kill him," she says, gesturing at J'onn. "Then I will kill your brother, and then finish the job I started with your mother," she rambles. As she speaks, Lena's finger puts more pressure on the trigger. "I mean really Lena," Supergirl continues, "I just said I will kill your mother." She looks up at her sister whose life she can feel draining between her fingers. "I mean… I know your mom is a bit—"

A shot is fired, and Supergirl falls to the ground, taking Alex with her.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Lena says, rushing up to her and aiming the gun in her face.

Supergirl looks down at her bleeding abdomen. "You missed," she says. She takes hold of Lena's gun wielding hand and guides it to her chest. "Right here," she requests.

"No!" Alex shouts, as she rises to her feet, "you'll kill her."

Supergirl gazes into Lena's contempt filled eyes, "Too late, Alex," she responds. "I'm already dead to her."

"You can't, Lena," Alex says calmly.

"She is going to kill someone," Lena argues.

"I will," Supergirl agrees; grinning mischievously and writhing in pain.

Lena looks over at Alex, and prepares to fire, "I'm sorry—"

Alex throws herself in front of Supergirl, "She's my sister," she blurts.

A bemused expression comes across Lena's face as she stares down at Supergirl. "No…" she moans.

"It's true," Alex says, "you know it's true.

Lena pulls away, scanning Supergirl's figure for any familiar qualities. "Kara…" she utters softly.

Alex bends down to tend to her injured sibling. "I should have told you sooner," she tells Lena. J'onn rushes over to assist, and they place Supergirl onto a nearby gurney. He gives the all clear on his radio, then orders to have a surgeon return to the emergency wing. The staff begins to slowly trickle back in, and J'onn pulls aside the first doctor that passes them.

Lena watches in quiet reflection as they push Supergirl into the nearest operating room. A few moments later, J'onn reappears, carrying the red kryptonite with him. He passes the mineral off to Agent Vasquez and she runs it out of the hospital. He looks over and sees Lena staring from the other side of the hall, and he hesitantly approaches her.

"Why are you still here?" he asks.

"I didn't know she was Supergirl," Lena responds, "I swear."

"Supergirl's life matters too," he replies, "and you shot her."

"I did what I had to do."

"I know you did," he says. "I just find it suspicious how easy it is for you to do it."

"Screw you," Lena retorts, "who are you to say what's easy for me."

"You're right, and also, it's not my concern," he replies. He points toward the room, "Those two in there are my only concern. And you being around them worries me."

"You don't like me, do you?" Lena asks.

"I don't know you, and what I know so far isn't good," J'onn answers. "You are reckless and let your emotions lead you in the wrong direction, but hardly can you ever handle the consequences."

"I always take responsibility for the things I've done," Lena argues.

"You make excuses for things you've done," he retorts, "forcing Supergirl, or Kara, or Alex to come to your rescue."

"I don't ask anyone to come to my rescue."

"No. But you don't stop them either," he replies.

Tears overwhelm Lena's eyes, "what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Right now, I want you to leave," he answers, "and for the future, I want you to stay away from them. Do you think you can do that?"

Lena responds with a pensive stare then quietly turns and walks away. Alex reappears from the operating room just in time to see Lena exit the hospital. She quickly grabs J'onn by the arm and pulls him back into the room. They arrive just as the surgeon plunges the forceps into the bullet wound. The doctor tussles with the tool between Supergirl's tough flesh then pulls back out.

"They are having a hard time reaching the bullet," Alex tells him.

"I can't reach it," the doctor announces. "It's embedded too deep in her tissue."

"There has to be a way you can get to it," J'onn responds. The doctor looks at him with a defeated expression, then takes a moment to ponder other options. The monitors begin beeping erratically. Supergirl's heart rate plummets and her blood pressure drops.

"Damn it!" Alex exclaims.

The doctor peeks into the wound. "The bullet is pressing up against her liver," he tells them. "We need to get to it now." He points toward the surgical tray, and the surgical nurse passes the retractors to the assisting surgeon. She maneuvers the tool inside the wound and tries to part the flesh but it breaks into two pieces. The surgeon stops what he is doing to take appraisal of the situation, "Pass me the suction," he says.

He sticks the probe inside of Supergirl's wound and the technician ramps up the suction. The fluids pass steadily through the tube until there is nothing left but the sound of air. He tilts the tip of the tool inside her stomach tissue, then reaches in again with the forceps. His arm twists and contorts to get hold of the green projectile.

"C'mon Kara," Alex says, in an encouraging manner. "Stay with me."

"Got it!" the doctor exclaims, pulling out the lodged bullet. He tosses the bullet into the tray and the beeping of the monitors decelerates.

"We need to get her back to the DEO," J'onn says. He signals for his men and they rush into the room. They secure Supergirl onto the gurney with straps, then place a kryptonite chain around her neck. "It's just a precaution," J'onn tells Alex.

The team rushes out the doors and through the hall. Alex holds tight to her sister's hand as they reach the elevator and ascend to the roof. A medical helicopter awaits, and they load Supergirl into the chopper, then take off.

In a matter of minutes they land on the helipad atop DEO headquarters. The onsite medical staff greets them as they arrive, and together they swoop Supergirl from the helicopter to the elevator. Alex remains by her side as they descend to the medical ward, and when they exit the elevators, Winn and James await on the other side.

"Tell me you've got something Agent Schott," J'onn says, rushing by with Supergirl's gurney.

"Using the specs from Lord's reversal gun. I've converted one of our air lock chambers and amplified its solar capabilities," Winn replies. "Hopefully, with the double exposure we can get the Red K out her system."

They lift Supergirl into the chamber then shut it closed. Winn types away at his tablet and the machine lights up like the morning sun. An intense burst of light catches them off guard, causing them to quickly shield their eyes. They listen as the machine begins to wind down, but when they uncover their eyes Supergirl is still unconscious.

Winn release the lock on the chamber and Alex rushes to her sister's side. She examines her body and notices that the bullet wound has begun to heal. "Kara, wake up," Alex says softly. A few seconds pass and Supergirl remains unresponsive; a dreary silence sweeps around the room. Then suddenly a loud shriek breaks through the quiet atmosphere; drawing everyone's attention to the source.

"Alex," Kara murmurs. "What's going on?" She attempts to get up but finds that her hands are bound to the chamber. She tugs at the restraints but is surprised to find that she is injured and weak.

Alex gently eases her onto her back. "You need to relax Kara," she says.

"What happened?" Kara asks, "why am I in pain?" Alex glances at J'onn; they exchange a mutual look of confusion.

"Kara, what's the last thing you remember?" J'onn asks.

"It's a bit fuzzy," she responds. "I remember getting a gift from Lena." Kara jiggles at her chains again, "Can somebody tell me what is going on?"

"Winn," Alex calls, "are we clear?"

"The bio scan shows no trace of red kryptonite," he says.

"Red kryptonite?" Kara asks, "what is he talking about?"

Alex gently strokes Kara's hair. "Listen to me," she says calmly. "You were exposed a few days ago—"

"Why can't I remember anything?" Kara asks.

"I don't know."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Kara asks.

"Let us have the room," Alex tells the others. She waits till they leave then unbinds Kara from the chamber.

Kara sits upright with and inquisitive expression on her face. Her discomfort apparent in her posture. She looks to Alex for a reply to her question, and the answer comes in the form of averted glances and pitiful stares. "Just tell me," Kara says, "can I fix it?" she asks. Alex's looks away. "What did I do?" Kara says, mournfully.


	10. Chapter 10

The afternoon sun shines through Lena's office window providing much needed light to the dismal space. Lena leans on the front end of her desk, while her employees disseminate paperwork between one another. She stands idly with a somber expression on her face. Her mind taken in by the monotony and the sound of paper as it whisks pass her ears. Then, a whisper from the television breaks her concentration.

Lena looks up and sees Supergirl on the screen. She barges through her staff to get a better view. Her employees observe quietly as she raises the volume and is drawn in by the broadcast. Supergirl stands before a press junket, delivering an eloquent and heartfelt apology to the people of National City. At the end of her speech, she stares in to the camera and proclaims, "I know I can't repair all that I've done. I can only hope that one day you all can forgive me. It is my solemn oath to spend the rest of my days making it up to you."

Supergirl walks away from the podium followed by a trail of boos and jeers from the audience. Lena turns off the television and turns to find her employees staring empathetically at her. "We can finish this later," she says. The staff takes up their work and exit her office. Lena remains seated at the edge of her desk reviewing a leftover pile of documents. As she skims the pages, her assistant comes walking through the office door.

"Whatever it is, can it wait?" Lena asks.

"She's been waiting since this morning," her assistant replies.

"She…" Lena says. Just then, Kara walks up behind the nervous assistant.

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell her you were very busy," the young assistant explains.

"It's fine," Lena replies. Her assistant leaves, shutting the door as she goes.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're busy," Kara says sincerely, "I called and texted you but you never answered. Then I get her, and your assistant tells me that my privilege to arrive unannounced has been revoked." Kara looks pass her and out the large glass window, "I would have flown up here, but it seems you have the balcony under construction …or should I say deconstruction."

"Yet, with all that laid out in front of you. You still didn't get the hint," Lena replies. Her eyes fixed on the work in her hands.

"I came to apologize—"

"Do they make greeting cards for putting someone's mother in a coma?" Lena asks.

"I'm so sorry," Kara says. But Lena is unmoved by the sentiment and does not acknowledge the apology. "Can you please look at me?" Kara pleads.

"I don't need to look at you to hear what you're saying. Here…" — Lena places her work back onto her desk. — "Is that better? What can I do for you Kara?" she asks. Lena holds up her arm when Kara attempts to venture in her direction.

Kara takes a moment to absorb Lena's defensive gesture, "You have to know that wasn't me," she says.

"Well she looked like you," Lena retorts, folding her arms tightly. "She talked like you… she even smelled just like you."

"I didn't mean for you to find out like—"

"Don't be mendacious," Lena interrupts, "you didn't expect me to find out at all"— she walks around her desk — "now if you could please leave, I have work to do."

Kara squints her eyes in frustration, "Why does it seem as though you are purposely being contentious?" she asks. "You know what… I think I will leave. Before we say something that we can't take back." Lena doesn't respond, and Kara turns to walks away. "I'll come back another time," she sighs.

"Or perhaps, it'd be best if this is the last time we see each other," Lena retorts, in a deviously cold manner.

Kara turns around with a barren look in her eyes. "Don't do this Lena."

"Let's be honest," she responds, "this friendship was always going to end this way."

"I don't think you're talking about our friendship when you say that," Kara counters.

Lena rolls her eyes. "Real nice," she responds. "You should go now."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Kara says, defiantly.

"Fine." Lena reaches to her desk and presses a large call button on her phone. "If you won't leave willingly, then you'll be shown out."

A lone, burly security guard shows up, and grabs hold of Kara's arm. "You've gotta be kiddin—"

"Just leave peaceful," Lena tells her, "Because I know you don't want anyone to be harmed."

The guard has an exhausted expression on his face while he tries to drag Kara out the door. She barely resists the forceful removal, but hardly shifts an inch. "Lena why are you doing this?" she asks; permitting herself to be nudged slightly toward the door. Another guard enters the scene; and now she has two men attempting to pull her out the office.

Lena turns away from the scuffle but listens as the guards exacerbate themselves trying to get control of the situation. "Just go Kara," she implores.

Kara tugs, pulls, and pushes loose from the guards and their stronghold. She grows frustrated as she stares at the silhouette of Lena's back. "Lena please," she pleads, "don't do this." Lena stares out the window, a single tear falls down her cheek. Her pale face is red with sorrow. "Lena…" Kara's voice trails, "I love you!" she proclaims.

Lena turns around suddenly, their eyes lock from across the room. She launches toward Kara even as security continues their attempt to remove her from the premises. She stops a few feet in front of Kara and takes her chin into the palms of her hands. She tenderly pulls their lips together, her tears blending with the moisture from their soft lips. The guards release Kara into Lena's charge, then quietly exit the office. Lena slowly withdraws from their entanglement; a conflicted expression shadows her cheekbones.

Kara gently takes her thumb across Lena's tear drenched cheeks, then abrasively devours her soft lips. Lena reciprocates her aggressive embrace until they are enraptured by an unceasing tide of soft tissue. "Wait," Lena mumbles; stricken by the weight of her love's unrelenting lips. "We have to stop," she insists, forcefully pushing away from Kara.

Kara's eyes remain fixated on Lena's mouth. "This shouldn't be this difficult," Kara says.

"But it is…because of me," Lena exhales, collapsing back into her desk.

"You're not responsible for this," Kara replies, "If I would have told you who I was when we became close we could have avoided this."

"It wasn't your omission that caused this Kara. It was my lie."

"What are you talking about?" Kara asks.

"What my mother told you was true," Lena admits. "I did come here under false pretenses."

"What your mother told me?" Kara repeats, curiously.

"No matter what she told you," Lena contends, "I didn't come here to hurt you. I just wanted revenge on Superman."

"Oh really" — Kara folds her arms tightly against her chest— "And how did you plan on doing that?" she asks, pointedly.

"I swear I was only supposed to get intel on Supergirl," Lena responds, hesitantly. "I didn't know that you—"

Kara interrupts, "And if you did know?" she ask, heatedly. "Would that have stopped you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Lena replies, thoughtfully.

Kara reacts with a scowl then turns to exit the office. Lena chases after her, then throws her body in front of the door. They shuffle side to side as Kara tries to avoid physical contact with her persistent captor. Lena tries to reach out, but Kara swiftly tilts her face in the other direction. "Don't," Kara demands, as a single tear falls down her chin.

"I'm only confirming what you already knew," Lena responds, with her hands in front of the fleeing brunette.

"Actually…" Kara replies, staring her in the eyes, "I didn't know that."

"But back at the cabin—"

"I can't remember anything!" Kara barks. "I don't remember anything after flying away from you and Alex at the penthouse" — she turns away, then turns back to Lena— "I could have gone a lifetime without knowing that," she says.

"But I couldn't have gone on without telling you," Lena replies. "So where does that leave us?" she asks.

"I don't know," Kara answers. She moves toward the exit again, but this time Lena lets her pass by unhindered.

"I'm leaving National City," Lena blurts. Neither woman turns to face each other.

"When did you decide this?" Kara asks.

"I don't know that it matters," Lena responds; peering slyly over her shoulder.

Kara continues to the door, "You're right. It doesn't," she says in a lowly tone.

Lena spins around, "Just tell me you want me to stay and I will."

Kara releases the door knob and quickly sprints back toward her. She wraps her arm forcefully around Lena's waist and yanks her into a tight embrace. Kara's mouth lingers reluctantly at the edge of Lena's awaiting lips, recycling every breath that escapes her body. "Don't leave," Kara says softly; before pressing their lips together.

Lena's glides her lips down to Kara's chin and traces her mouth across the outline of her jaw. She feels Kara exhale into her collarbone and trembles as her mouth lands onto her skin. She eases back onto her desk as Kara's hands run up the outside of her thighs, then maneuvers beneath the hem of her dress. Kara's fingers massage her burning flesh while her warm breath moistens the tip of her earlobe.

Kara's face burns hot as Lena penetrates through her icy disposition with a stroke of her tongue. Lena unbuttons her shirt then aggressively peels it from her body, stroking Kara's muscles in the process. Kara wraps Lena's legs around her waist, grabs her tightly by the rear, and pulls her closer. Though her hands are enthusiastic they are ill-equipped to handle Lena's voluptuous frame.

Her fingers play across the curves of Lena's hips, then glide delicately beneath her lace lingerie. She jerks her hand underneath the light fabric tearing it off Lena's body. Kara plunges into her chest and begins to nibble on her breast. An impassioned moan erupts from Lena's body and she collapses backward on her desk. Kara's mouth is stationed on her flesh, her hands planted firmly on top of Lena's thighs.

Lena retrieves Kara's face from her chest, and with a bite of her lip lures her onto the desk. Kara's eases down on top of her and gazes deep into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," Kara whispers, while caressing her cheek. Lena takes hold of her hand and tenderly places a kiss on each finger. She gets to the last digit, and a subtly smile comes across her face. A shadow of intrigue graces Kara's face; and Lena quickly envelops her fingers inside her mouth.

She caresses Kara's slender limbs with her tongue, then lets her hand glide off the precipice of her lips. She guides Kara down the side of her figure and in between her quivering legs. Placing Kara's fingers onto her flesh, an uncontrollable whimper escapes Lena's body. Lending support to Kara's cautious member, they probe the crevice of Lena's delicate tissue, then glide Kara's fingers across the surface of her soaking skin.

Kara indulges in the sight of Lena's carnal gratification as she squirms inside of her pulsating walls. The low moans that expel from Lena's lips throw Kara into an excited fit. Her heart begins to beat heavily in her chest and her veins vibrate underneath her skin. Their eyes meet and Kara leans forward; engulfing Lena's mouth into her own.

Lena's back jolts up from the desk as Kara courses deeper inside unversed territory. Their lips peel apart as she convulses under the pressure of Kara's empathetic fingers. She frantically reaches for the button on Kara's pants and effortlessly gains access. "Take them off," she pleads. She watches Kara remove her pants, then likewise, removes her own clothing.

They scan each other's frame, but both hesitate to make the first move. Until Lena takes charge by grabbing Kara's neck and pulling her downward. Their bodies collide and their lips reconnect. "What if someone comes in?" Kara asks, while struggling to catch her breath.

"I don't care," Lena retorts, "I want you now." Kara slides from on top of her, collapses onto her knees, and invites herself between her lover's welcoming thighs. Lena releases a throaty sigh and buries her face inside the palms of her hand. Silence engulfs the office, and she begins to sense Kara's presence hovering over her body. She uncovers her face just as Kara scoops her off the marble and up into her arms.

Kara takes on an assertive bearing as she carries Lena to the couch, then gently lays her on top of the cushion. She brazenly parts Lena's thighs and positions herself between her hearty limbs. Their aching parts finally come together to satiate their shared yearning. Kara gently presses their soft tissue together and gradually begins to sway between Lena's inviting legs. She maneuvers on top of her wet flesh like a gamer maneuvers a controller, but with tactical precision.

Lena runs her hands loosely over Kara's toned physique and moans incoherently as her soul is launched into another realm of pleasure. A single tear emerges from her eyelid and slowly trickles down her cheek. Kara leans forward and catches the small droplet with the skin of her bottom lip. "Are you okay?" she whispers.

"Just don't stop," Lena pleads. Kara becomes enthralled by the perky mounds of tissue bouncing on Lena's chest. Her every stride is devised to induce more of that vigorous action. A gentle hip sway turns into a strong pelvic grind, producing more friction between their bare flesh. Kara's intense stroke pushes Lena into the arm of the couch, and she extends her hands above her head to avoid continual impact.

"You smell so good," Kara whispers. She slides her hands up the Lena's arms and clasps onto her wrists. "You feel even better." Lena nibbles on Kara's bottom lip; enticing her into a passionate kiss. A whimper vents from Lena's body and out the side of her mouth. Her thighs tighten around Kara's waist and her body begins to stiffen.

"Kara—"

"Lena."

"Faster."

Kara's stroke picks up momentum, exerting more friction onto Lena's tiny frame. "Right there," Lena moans. Digging her finger nails into Kara's back. She utters an array of profane vulgarities into the open air. A rush of euphoria radiates from her pelvis and spreads throughout her body; culminating in the release of a loud grunt. She spreads her worn limbs loosely across the couch and lets out an intense exhalation. "Oh my God," she sighs, while running her fingers through Kara's hair.

Kara stares down at her with a thoughtful look in her eyes. She leans forward and kisses Lena tenderly. Their modest kiss gradually grows into a heated tongue exercise. Suddenly, Lena jerks forward from the sofa and lets out a hoarse groan. She looks down toward her thighs, and Kara fingertips have invaded the walls of her flesh.

They stare lustfully into each other's eyes as Kara tenderly penetrates her wet flesh. Kara eases her way down to Lena's groin and outlines her pelvis with the tip of her mouth. She grazes her teeth across Lena's protruding flesh then uses her tongue to soak up the residual juices. She gently sucks on her aching member with the edge of her lips, while relentlessly probing the tight cavern of her body.

Lena wraps Kara's hair in her hand and pulls her face from the depths of her thighs. "Devour me," she command, before shoving Kara back between her legs. Her head lurches into the cushion as Kara beats her thick tongue against Lena's core. Writhing in ecstasy Lena's extends her hand to the other end of the sofa. Kara reaches back and interweaves their thin fingers. Her warm flesh quakes subtly and her legs muscles constrict. "Shhhi—" Lena stutters, before releasing low squeak.

Kara is seized by Lena's failing hand and pulled upward for a wild and aggressive kiss. She braces her fist into the cushion until Lena exhausts herself of affection. Kara eases herself between Lena and the back end of the couch. They lay in silence while facing each other and exchanging pensive stares. Lena's hand reaches out to touch her, and Kara quickly shoots upright. She slides down to the edge of the sofa, squirms pass Lena's legs, then rises swiftly onto her feet.

"Don't worry," Lena snaps, rising assertively from the couch. "I know better than to confuse a good fuck with an amicable solution.

"I'm sure you do," Kara replies, while redressing herself. "And I'm sure you know this doesn't change anything for me. You still lied." She buttons her pants, then reaches down to pick her shirt up.

"Yeah, and you put my mother in a coma," Lena retorts, standing confidently in her nudity.

"Exactly," Kara says. She buttons her shirt, then picks Lena's black dress from the ground. She swaggers over to Lena and drapes the dress on the front of her bare physique. "So, I guess your decision to leave still stands," she says softly.

"If that's what you want."

"It's not about what I want," Kara sighs. She backs away slightly but Lena pulls toward her.

"What do you want me to say?" Lena asks.

"I want you to say with absolute assurance that you can do this—" Kara responds, "that when things get hard— and they will get hard. I want to know that you won't run."

"I would never—"

"Don't," Kara says sharply. "Take a second to look at where we are in this moment."

"When have you ever known me to just leav—"

Kara interrupts, "What about Jack?"

Lena glares at her, "How dare you," she barks, "you know that situation was complicated."

"And this isn't complicated?" —Lena steps away with tears swelling in her eyes, but Kara grabs her. — "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bought Jack into it."

"No, you shouldn't have—" Lena replies, "but I can't say you're wrong." She gazes brazenly at Kara's mouth. "I don't know if I want to kiss you or slap you right now."

Kara takes her by the hand and glares deep into her eyes. "You make me more vulnerable than kryptonite ever could," she reveals, "So before you ask for forever, make sure you can handle right now." She heads towards the exit, but when she goes to open the door, she finds it is locked.

"Sorry," Lena says. She walks over to her desk, "I locked it when you tried to leave."

Kara watches as Lena unlocks the door with the press of a button. "I don't know how to feel about that," Kara replies.

"I didn't want you to leave," Lena says.

"You do realize I have superpowers?"

"I'm still getting used to it."

"Well you let me know if you can get used to this," Kara says, using her hand to gesture at the space between them. She makes a graceful exit, as Lena looks on with adoration gushing from her eyes.

"I love you too," she blurts, with a soft whisper. But Kara is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara strolls into the DEO training room and takes a seat on a nearby bench. She observes quietly as Alex and Agent Vasquez complete their training routine. Vasquez lunges a staff at Alex's legs, but she dodges the sweeping attack. The weapon rebounds and she averts the blow by kicking Vazquez in the back of her arm. Vasquez loses her balance and grip of the staff and it goes flying across the mat.

Alex takes the advantage and delivers a swift kick to her knee. A loud vibration radiates up from the floor as Vasquez collapses onto the mat. Kara rises to her feet to get Alex's attention. "Can we talk?" she asks. Alex helps her opponent rise to her feet and they part ways with a polite nod. She steps from the mat and Kara meets her with a dry towel.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks, as she wipes the sweat from her neck.

"I'm starting to recall more things," Kara replies, in an ominous manner.

"Okay…"

"And I may be wrong" — She turns away from Alex and paces the floor— "This may be stupid," she says.

"Kara—"

"Did you sleep with Lena?" Kara blurts.

"No!" Alex answers. "Absolutely not."

Kara stares directly in her eyes, "But there is something going on between you two?"

"Why—" Alex asks, with a flustered inflection. "What makes you think something is going on?"

"C'mon Alex, I was there when Lena admitted she was attracted to you."

"You're missing alot of the context of that conversation," Alex explains.

"So tell me, what am I missing here?"

Alex turns to walk away, "You're making something out of nothing."

"Oh really," Kara argues, "you two sleeping together in your car is nothing?"

Alex turns toward her with a shocked expression on her face, "What?" she responds, softly.

"I saw you two at the pier," Kara reveals, "It should come as no shock that crazy Kara has a penchant for stalking. It's how I knew you were at the hospital."

"Okay, one, that's creepy. And two— I swear to you. On our bonds as sisters, nothing happened between me and Lena."

"But you wanted something to happen?" Kara asks.

"Yes," Alex admits. "I saw a smart, funny, caring, gorgeous woman, and yes, I was attracted to her" —Kara bows her head and sighs — "I saw everything you already knew she was." She taps Kara's chin with her finger, and her head rises from her chest. "And now I understand why you're in love with her," Alex remarks.

Kara smiles, "I do love her… so damn much."

"I know you do," Alex says, "and because she loves you, and because I love you. Nothing happened and nothing ever will."

"Have I ever told you, that you're the best sister ever?"

"Here and there," Alex jests, "but I wouldn't mind if you said it more— maybe make me a t-shirt." Alex wraps her arm around Kara's shoulders as they exit the room.

Lena saunters into the hospital corridor surrounded in an air of joyful serenity. Her eyes glint with contentment as she recounts the pass few hours with a stinging sense of hope. She reaches her mother's room with an arrangement of lilies, daisies, and purple button poms held close to her chest. Passing through the threshold, her sight is quickly drawn to the empty bed.

Her pupils frantically survey the room in search of any signifying remnant of her mother, but the room is as bare as the abyss developing inside her stomach. A gloomy expression shadows the hollow edges of her cheeks, and she is stricken with an intense feeling of despair. Lena tosses the fresh floral arrangement on a nearby chair and rushes to the nurse's station. "Where is Lillian Luthor?!" she exclaims, "where is my mother?" she asks; addressing the visibly oblivious nurse at the desk.

"I'm not sure Ms. Luthor," the young nurse replies. She reverts her attention to the computer and starts typing. Lena's menacing demeanor coerces her to expedite the search. The sound of the keyboard gradually slows to a halt, and the nurse silently scans the notes on the screen. "I'm sorry to tell you Ms. Luthor—"

Lena shakes her head defiantly, "No—" she bellows. "Why didn't anyone call me?!" she yells, slamming her fist into the counter.

"They tried calling you," a hefty voice replies.

Lena abruptly turns to face the interfering party, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asks.

Hank Henshaw stands broodingly before her with a contemptuous glare in his eyes. "Well I wouldn't be here if you would have answered you phone," he retorts. "They've been calling you all afternoon."

"Where is my mother?" she hisses, as the tears swell in her eyes.

"She died hours ago," he answers.

Lena scowls at his callous reply, "Why are you still here then?" she inquires.

"For you of course," he answers. He moves forward, casting a burdensome shadow over Lena's dreary posture. "I wanted to look you in the eye and see the hope that you mother had for you," he explains, "but all I see as I look at you is a spoiled brat—" He places his cold metal face near her ear. "— too self-absorb to remain at her mother's side during her final hours."

"I didn't know—" Lena cries.

He pulls away from her. "You didn't care—" he responds, "because if you did, you would have been here. But instead, you were with that reporter who likes spending her time moonlighting as a superhero."

A subtle expression of surprise outlines the curves of her face. "I don't know what you are talking about," Lena says, while wiping the tears from her saturated face.

Henshaw chuckles, "I know your little friend is Supergirl," he reveals, "your mother told me a long time ago."

"You're a liar," Lena responds, "she would have told me."

"Because you two were so close," he mocks. "She told you're pet reporter that she knew about her identity" — Lena looks at him with a disheartened expression. — "Lillian thought you'd figure it out yourself. I knew you wouldn't." Henshaw turns and begins to walk away. "Maybe you should question why your friend was hiding the truth?"


	12. Chapter 12

The light of day glistens through the large windows of DEO headquarters, bringing with it the prospects of yesterday. Alex and Winn stand at the mainframe quietly discussing the project on screen. Agent Danvers," a voice calls out. They both turn and see Agent Vasquez approaching with Lena close by her side. Alex directs Winn to continue then makes her way toward the two women.

She directs Lena toward the stairs and they quickly ascend to the balcony. Lena surveys their operation with a look of wonder in her eye. J'onn watches from the adjoining stairway and shakes his head disapproving at her presence. "It's okay," Alex assures him, as the two women step out onto the balcony.

"He doesn't like me," Lena says.

"He doesn't know you," Alex explains. "I'm sorry to make you meet me here. I couldn't get away."

"I assure you, it's no problem. I'm the one who asked to see you."

"Yeah— and without Kara," Alex says curiously.

"After last night, I thought it best I not see her."

"I'm so sorry about your mom. If there's anything I can do—"

"Actually," Lena interrupts, "can you tell Kara goodbye for me."

"Goodbye—"

"I'm leaving," Lena says, sternly. "And seeing her will just make it harder" — she reaches inside her jacket— "can you please just give this to her." She pulls a letter from her pocket and hands it to Alex.

"I don't know if I can do that Lena."

"Please."

"Kara is in love with you," Alex remarks, "how can you leave without saying goodbye?"

"It's all in the letter," Lena says.

"Then give it to me yourself." Kara appears from inside the building and steps out onto the balcony. Silence befalls the air around them as she draws closer. Alex withdraws from the scene, avoiding Lena's grasp as she leaves. "So, are you going to tell me what's in the letter?" Kara asks.

Lena looks away, "You weren't supposed to be here," she says.

"I heard about your mother and went to go find you," Kara replies, "you weren't answering my calls." She reaches out to comfort Lena but is rejected when she pulls away. "I want to apologize bu—"

"But what would be the point," Lena interrupts, "you can't take it back and you can't fix it." She looks out toward the skyline; purposely avoiding Kara's gaze.

"You didn't have to go behind my back to Alex. I understand your decision to leave," Kara says.

"Do you?"

"Intentionally or not, I killed your mother— you hate me," Kara replies.

Lena turns gracefully toward her. "Hate you— quite the contrary, I still love you," Lena responds. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Kara cautiously takes her by the hand. "Then don't go," she pleads desperately.

"This isn't going to work," Lena replies, "we are fools for even entertaining the notion."

"Then I'll be a fool for the rest of my life," Kara says; pulling her closer. "I love you—"

"But you don't trust me," Lena says.

"You are my best friend, of course I trust you Lena."

Lena backs away, "Then why did mother know your secret before I did?" she asks, plainly.

"Is that what this is about," Kara sighs, "I don't know how Lillian knew. But I swear to you, I didn't tell her."

"I don't care that she knew Kara," she argues. "I care that you didn't trust me enough to tell me yourself."

"I wanted to tell you—"

"But you didn't," Lena interrupts, "and I have to imagine it's because you don't trust me."

"Okay… let's say I didn't trust you. Would I have been wrong?" Kara counters. "You were lying the entire time."

Lena's firm posture declines at her remark. "And so were you. But your lie made me feel like an idiot," she admits. "I sat up last night and every moment hit me," she says. "Supergirl knew about my favorite flower, about our picnic, and even about Lex's cabin. All things only you knew."

"Lena—"

"Me not knowing who you really were left us vulnerable out there in those woods," Lena says, "I'd forgotten that I had told you about his place."

"Okay, there was a lot of omissions, but I never lied to you about who I am. You know me—"

"Do I?" Lena asks, doubtingly.

"Yes, and I know you," Kara responds. She can detect doubt in the manner that Lena rolls her eyes. "You didn't come here to say goodbye. You came because you want me to convince you to stay."

"You're wrong."

"Then feel free to go," Kara says. She steps aside and gestures to the exit. A dismayed Lena concedes to her direction and moves toward the door. "You go for as long as you need to," Kara continues, speaking to Lena's backside. "And you stay away until every ounce of your body begins to ache for me. And when you realize the best thing you've ever done was love me, and the worse thing you've ever done was leave me. Then come back. I'll be here waiting— knowing the best thing I've ever done was love you too."

A menacingly familiar sound suddenly resonates inside the walls of Kara's inner ear. "Lena!" she shouts; recognizing the imminent threat barreling toward her friend. She employs her speed and throws herself over Lena's small body. Her ears are drawn to the sound of the bullet as it pierces her flesh. Her body gives way to the pain radiating through her veins and she falls onto Lena.

Lena turns around as Kara cries out in pain and flops onto the balcony floor. She swiftly crawls toward her, cautiously surveying the area for the shooter. "No, no, no," Lena cries, as she sees the blood dripping from Kara's back. "Alex!" she yells, repeatedly. She tries to put pressure on the wound, but the blood cascades through her fingers. "Don't do this," she begs, as Kara fades in and out of consciousness.

Alex rushes onto the balcony accompanied by fellow agents. "What happened?!" Alex exclaims. She falls to her knees to assist her injured sister and uses her walkie to call for medical assistance.

"I don't know!" Lena shouts, shakily. She grabs Kara's face with her bloody hands. "Kara, keep your eyes open for me," she pleads.

Alex pulls Lena aside as the medical team rushes onto the balcony. They gently lift Kara's motionless body onto the gurney while Alex and Lena watch in silence. J'onn gets to the scene just as the two women go to follow the medical crew. He puts his arm in front of Lena, "you stay here," he demands. Lena tries to push pass him, but he thwarts her attempt.

"Move," Lena demands, firmly. Alex places herself partially between the two of them. Lena stares fiercely at him, "I won't let you keep me from her," she says. J'onn backs away humbly, then the three of them continue to the operating room. As they pass through the threshold, Alex is swiftly draped in scrubs and latex gloves. She stands over Kara and begins examining the seeping gunshot wound in her back.

"Kara, can you hear me?" Alex asks, as she presses the forceps into the wound. She shines the light into the open crevice but cannot see pass the overlapping tissue. She pushes the forceps inside Kara's flesh, but the tool breaks under the pressure. "Damn," she sighs, tossing the broken metal onto the surgical table.

Lena and Kara observe from the side. "What is it?" J'onn asks.

"I can't get to the bullet. It's too deep and her flesh isn't pliable," Alex tells them.

The medical aide begins rotating different surgical tools to her but attempts at breaking through the wounded tissue fail. Kara's blood is accumulating at the front of her feet and drips heavily onto the tops of her shoes. She grabs hold of the scalpel and hesitantly eases toward the wound. Kara comes back into consciousness just as the tip of the tool grazes her back. "Where is Lena?" she mumbles.

Alex leans over, "What?" she asks. "What do you need?"

"Where is Lena?" Kara repeats. "Lena!" she shouts, in a burst of pain.

Lena rushes around the table and takes her by the hand. She gently caresses Kara's face, "I'm right here."

"Are you okay?" Kara asks her.

"I'm fine, you're the one with the bullet in your back," Lena says. She watches as Alex unsuccessfully attempts to retrieve the projectile. "Kara, I need you to stay awake for me."

"First, you shoot me, then I take bullet for you, and now you want me to stay awake," Kara groans, "you're very demanding woman."

Lena chuckles, "You damn right I am—"

"I love you so much," Kara says, with a longing tone. Her eyelids flutter from exhaustion as Lena grabs her tightly by the face.

"Hey," she barks. "Listen to me" —she shakes Kara's head gently — "I love you too." Kara responds by widening her eyes. "That's right, keep them open," Lena says encouragingly, "I refuse to let you leave me."

"And whatever Lena wants. Lena gets," Kara replies; before her eyes give way.

"No. Stay awake," Lena demands. She looks over at Alex, "Tell me what to do," she says.

"There's nothing you can do," Alex replies, anxiously. "Her impenetrable skin is literally preventing me from getting the bullet that penetrated her flesh."

"Her invulnerability is going to kill her," J'onn chimes in.

Lena stands upright, a brilliant expression lights the outline of her face. "I think I have something that can help," she says. Alex looks to J'onn before she gives Lena an approving nod. Lena runs out of the room and through the hall until she is out of their sight.

Alex tilts Kara's back slightly on the cold metal slab. She checks her breathing through the stethoscope, as she monitor's her fleeting heart rate on the screen. "You are not dying today," Alex whispers. Kara shoots forward, harshly gasping for air. "The bullet must have grazed a lung," Alex announces. They tilt Kara back on her side and try to hold her steady.

J'onn and Alex stare helplessly at one another while Kara fights to take her next breath. Alex glances out the large window and sees Lena running back toward them. She pulls into the room with a small briefcase in hand then tosses it onto a nearby table. The sound of the locks unlatching echoes the suddenly still room. Lena reaches into the case and carefully brings forth a rock of gold kryptonite.

J'onn grabs hold of her arm, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he asks.

"Do you have another way to make her vulnerable enough to operate on?" Lena asks.

"She could lose her abilities. Permanently," he says.

"And she could also die right here. I'd say that's more permanent," she retorts.

They simultaneously look to Alex for a response. She looks down at Kara whose blood is soaked into the ground, and whose skin is becoming lighter by the second. "There's a chance that she might get her powers back?" she asks.

"There's a greater chance that she doesn't," J'onn replies.

"I don't care," Lena says, "there is no Supergirl without her."

"We have to," Alex proclaims, "Everyone get prepped, because once she's exposed her body will be just as human as ours." She takes the lump of rock and places directly near Kara's body. Taking the scalpel, she presses it to the wound and it cracks the surface. "Let's go!" Alex exclaims. The team shuffles around the ailing hero and begins the work to surgically repair the damage to her body.

J'onn backs slowly out the room. "Let them work," he says to Lena.

"You save her," Lena says to Alex, before she leaves the room.

They wait outside the operating room, peering despairingly through the large window. Agent Vasquez approaches them from the other end of the hallway. She walks toward them at an urgent pace, tablet in hand. "Sir you need to see this," she says. J'onn and Lena hover over the screen as she stretches it in front of them.

Agent Vasquez presses the large playback button and surveillance video starts to play. Lena and J'onn watch in silence as Hank Henshaw comes into view of the camera. They watch as he casually pulls out a sniper's rifle and pieces it together. The video shows every moment up until after he fires the shot. A few seconds pass on screen, then another figure steps into frame and towards Henshaw.

J'onn squints at the screen, "Is that—"

"Lillian Luthor," Vasquez says. "We got a positive identification through facial recognition."

"That's definitely my mother," Lena confirms. "Oh…and look, she's using her good arm to wave at the camera."

"Take a team and find them," J'onn commands.

Vasquez leaves abruptly, taking a few agents with her as she races down the hall. Lena returns her focus to the operation, but senses that J'onn's focus is on her. He observes closely as her tears begin to cascade. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a pack of tissue and presents it to her. She takes a single tissue and wipes her face clear.

"I know what you're thinking," she tells him.

He places the tissue back into his pocket. "I'm sure you think you do," he replies.

Lena turns toward him and stares directly in his eye. "I didn't know my mother was alive," she says, "and I sure didn't have anything to do with this." She presses her hand to the large window then draws closer to the glass.

"That's not what I was thinking," J'onn says. Lena looks at him doubtingly. "Honestly, I don't know what to make of you."

"Well, I rather you see me as enigmatic, than have you see me as an enemy."

"I don't think it really matters how I see you" —he gestures toward the window — "she's going to love you anyway."

"What you think matters alot," Lena explains, "because it matters to her."

J'onn smiles respectfully, "You look tired, maybe you should have a seat and rest. I'll make sure to get you when it's over," he suggests.

"As soon as she wakes up," Lena insists.

"The second she wakes up," he promises. Lena stares attentively inside the room before making her way down the hall. She takes a seat against a long bench pressed up against the beige wall. After taking a strong exhale, she stretches herself across the length of the seat then eases her eyes shut. In what seems like minutes, she is awaken with a nudge to the arm. She opens her eyes and J'onn is staring down at her.

"Alex told me to come get you," he says.

"Already?"

"Look at your watch," he says.

Lena glances at her wrist then hurriedly shoots up from the bench. J'onn leads her back to the operating room, but before they reach the door her cell phone begins to ring. She takes a quick peek inside her jacket pocket, and what she sees makes her stop in her tracks. "It's Lillian," she says, before answering the phone. "What do you want?" she asks.

"I just wanted to see how your friend is doing," Lillian replies.

"Actually, she's doing fine," Lena says.

J'onn calls for one of his men, "Trace that call," he tells him. The Agent hurries toward operations.

"No need to lie," Lillian responds, "I saw her go down with my own eyes."

"I'm well aware. But thankfully, you were dumb enough to try in kill her in a building with a full medical team on duty." The phone goes quiet, but J'onn signals for her to keep her on the line. "You know what else," Lena continues, "I want to thank you, because of all that you did, you managed to bring us closer together. J'onn gives her the all clear sign. "Goodbye mother," Lena says, then hangs up the phone.

Alex points at her from the other side of the window and gestures for her to enter the room. Lena looks over at J'onn, and he nudges her onward. She walks up to the threshold of the door then turns back to him. "I know I shouldn't care about what you think of me. That's how I was raised. But I realize now that a lot of people say that to excuse themselves from giving a damn. Maybe it's too hard, but I find it more damaging to pretend as though you don't care than it is to show you give a damn."

A calm air circulates her as she moves toward the center of the room. Her feet weigh down her approach as she braces for the worse. Kara's legs are all that is visible from her vantage point, and they appear motionless. Lena stops a foot away from the table, and Alex pulls back to allow her a better view. Quickly, her tepid disposition turns into an overwhelming expression of joy.

She darts over to Kara's limp body and eagerly places kisses around the edge of her face. Alex gradually eases her way towards the door and Lena takes notice. "Thank you," she mouths to Alex, before she gracefully makes her exit. Her lips return to their previous duties, but Kara gently impedes her generous affection.

"Your lips are killing me right now," Kara groans, "this pain medicine hasn't fully kicked in."

Lena takes a casual scan of her frame, "I'm sorry," she says. "So…you're basically human now."

"I guess in a sense."

"Please don't hate me," Lena pleads, "I didn't know what else to do. You were bleeding a lot. Alex was panicking even though she couldn't admit it," she rambles, "I had to do somethi—"

"Lena!" Kara exclaims, "It's okay."

"Don't lie to me Kara," Lena replies, "I may have permanently taken a part of who you are, and I'd like to think I wasn't being selfish when I did it—"

"That doesn't matter. You saved me," Kara says.

"I may have saved you, but I killed Supergirl."

Kara tries to sit upright, but Lena gently forces her back down after she screeches in pain. "Supergirl isn't dead," Kara replies, "she's right here." She pushes pass Lena's resistant hands then sits up on the edge of the table.

"Are you crazy?! You just had surgery."

"And I'm fine," Kara says.

"You're not fine."

"This is temporary," Kara argues.

"And if it's not?" Lena asks.

Kara glares at her curiously, "And if it's not?" she repeats. She takes Lena's hand, "could this be enough for you?" she asks.

Lena looks down at her thoughtfully and cups her cheeks between her hands. She kisses her tenderly until Kara's lips surrender underneath the intensity of her own. Lena pulls away, her eyes transfixed to Kara's face. "I can live without the super but I can't live without the girl," Lena says with a smile. The world outside moves steadily along, as the two of them embrace in the acceptance of their shared love.


End file.
